No More 'Prince of Tennis'
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: After spending most of her life disguised as a man Ryoma tried to escape her painful past, but it didn't mattered how hard she tried, she just couldn't. Decided to make herself a new life she leaves her old one behind, including those dear to her... and those who aren't... *FemRyo* RyomaXAll *Formerly known as 'The Queen Of Tennis'
1. Prologue

**I'm sorry it took this long to translate my beloved creation, and no, I'm NOT abandoning it, NEVER or at least I'm not planning to.**

**I hope you like it!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine ****_(unfortunately)_****, I just own the plot and a few characters that I will make appear later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

'Blah...' thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams or flashbacks

_**"Blah..."** _talking in english

* * *

**Published: 06-04-12**

**Updated: 06-09-13**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**- Breaking Point -**_

_**(Where Everything Began)**_

* * *

Breath.

Exhale.

Breath.

Exhale.

In.

Out.

_Relax._

**_Focus._**

_Just let go..._

* * *

"The match between Echizen Ryoma and Sakuraba Endo will begin in a few minutes" a woman announced through the speakers, people began to walk towards the benches to watch my match.

I quickly took my racket and walked towards the court.

_'This is it!'_

* * *

**_"There's no turning back"_**

* * *

Sweat running down the column of my neck and into my back making me sticky, my hair barely covered my ears making me look like a boy allowed air to smack into my body sending shivers to my spine.

One more game, that was everything I needed to win the championship, but I was well aware that Endo was not going to give it to me that easily, we both were determined to win.

My service.

Serve. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Point.

"15-0" someone announced.

Again my service.

Serve. Hit. Hit.

"15-15"

"It seems that neither of us is planning to lose" Endo said to me trying to distract me from our match.

"It seems so" I admitted, never loosing sight of the ball.

"Sakuraba's service"

Service. Hit. Hit. Hit. Point.

"30-15" cheers erupted "Echizen's point"

"I will not give up, have that in mind" his gaze intensified, full of determination, just like mine.

"Echizen's service"

Service. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Point.

"40-15, Echizen's Point"

"Do not think I'll give you that point without a fight" never dreamed of it.

"Echizen's service"

Service. Hit. Hit. Point.

"40-30"

Service. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Point.

"40-40" damn it if I did not focus on the game I would loose, I did not want to... I couldn't afford to... dad would... _he_ would not...

"Ready?" damn him, the bastard was mocking me.

"Whenever you want" I dared.

Service. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Point.

"Set and match for Echizen Ryoma" I was exhausted, I never thought I would need to use "Cyclone Smash", or "Mujūryoku"

"Good match" I was going to shake his hand when he suddenly smacked it away.

"You don't deserve to win, you don't even take tennis seriously" I felt my heart tug at his words, I wanted to answer him, tell him how wrong he was, but I could not, words got stuck in my throat "see?, you did not even try to deny it" and he left, just like that ...

People announced my victory, everyone talked about me, or at least a part of me, "the prodigy Ryoma Echizen", at my young age of 8 I had already conquered an amount of championships a 'normal' kid would only dream of, even so, it didn't mattered, none of it mattered to me, the media only wanted someone they could crush with their comments.

* * *

The interview was a few minutes to start, and even knowing it was not the first one I had, I was very nervous, I felt like my hands and legs were shaking like mad.

"Now tell us young Echizen, now that you earn the title of 'The Prince of Tennis' what are you planning to do?" my bottom lip quivered and I felt the color of my face draining, my throat closing, he was right, what was I going to do now ...?

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it?**

**Please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Mujūryoku: zero gravity or without gravity.**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	2. Hello, my name is Ryoko

**I'm sorry it took this long to translate my beloved creation, and no, I'm NOT abandoning it, NEVER or at least I'm not planning to.**

**I hope you like it!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine ****_(unfortunately)_****, I just own the plot and a few characters that I will make appear later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams or flashbacks

_**"Blah..."** _talking in english

* * *

**Published: 06-04-12**

**Updated: 06-09-13**

* * *

**Hello, My Name Is Ryoko**

_**- Fear me Bitches! -**_

_**(Please Don't Get On My Bad Side, Thank You!)**_

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Good match" I was going to shake his hand when he suddenly smacked it away.

"You don't deserve to win, you don't even take tennis seriously" I felt my heart tug at his words, I wanted to answer him, tell him how wrong he was, but I could not, words got stuck in my throat "see?, you did not even try to deny it" and he left, just like that ...

People announced my victory, everyone talked about me, or at least a part of me, "the prodigy Ryoma Echizen", at my young age of 8 I had already conquered an amount of championships a 'normal' kid would only dream of, even so, it didn't mattered, none of it mattered to me, the media only wanted someone they could crush with their comments.

* * *

The interview was a few minutes to start, and even knowing it was not the first one I had, I was very nervous, I felt like my hands and legs were shaking like mad.

"Now tell us young Echizen, now that you earn the title of 'The Prince of Tennis' what are you planning to do?" my bottom lip quivered and I felt the color of my face draining, my throat closing, he was right, what was I going to do now ...?

* * *

**Ryoma's PoV**

_**"****Are you sure you want to go? I mean, what could you possibly do there that you can't do here?"**_ Takeru insisted _AGAIN_ I should stay, but I had already made up my mind, and I wasn't backing down, not a minute before boarding the plane.

_**"****Chillax, Kairi uncle is going to take care of me****"** _I assured him.

**_"Yeah, but what if Re-"_** people bumping into us prevented him from saying whatever he wanted to say and I took the chance.

_**"I'm sorry but you can not protect me forever, I'll call you when I get there ok?"**_ I didn't wait to hear his answer

"Gomen ne Yamato... I couldn't fulfill our promise" I whispered, he and the guys would probably be mad at me for not telling them about this, and I better don't even think about father he was probably a valley of tears by now... well at least that's what I want to think, any other kind of reaction was... _brrr_... but he needed to learn that I was not a piece of ceramic waiting to be molded, I just hoped Takeru wouldn't tell him and my mother where I was going...

* * *

Japan, there is where I was going, the perfect place to hide, it was painfully obvious I would go there if I ever planned to run away, and that's exactly why I was going there, nobody would ever think I would go there Because It was _SO_ obvious!

The airport was very broad, luckily not too much, after collecting my luggage I went out planning to catch a taxi to take me home.

"You should have seen the face of this poor rookie when he won, he should not have accepted the challenge of a pro" boasted the guy on my right, which was waving strongly a tennis racket from side to side that was not only about to hit me, but also the girl who was next to me, she had beautiful brown hair with a reddish tint on it which was tied in a braid that reached up to her mid-back _(why were those guys in the airport with racquets I will never know, not that I really care but...)_

"Your mom never told you that a victory as a defeat must be accepted with humility or what?" I asked the boy as walking away with the other girl right behind me.

"Hey wait ..." I didn't wait for the asshole to finish talking, and neither the other girl, when we were far enough from them, the girl spoke.

"My god, I was getting tired of hearing him babbling" she said after a heavy sigh of frustration.

"I know, I think the same" I replied sympathetically.

"By the way, I'm Sakuno" said the girl making a little bow,

"Ryoko" I said with a smile bowing too, I don't know why but I just felt I could trust her with my real name.

We talked about various things while I waited for my taxi and she to her companion, we both had similar tastes, we liked to cook, play tennis, in short, we seemed like long lost sisters despite barely know each other.

"Sakuno" called a guy behind us, and Sakuno immediately ran towards him to hug him, I was a little curious and try to see the boy's face only to find the person I least imagined to see...

_'Endo...'_ I couldn't believe it, despite having changed with the years it was impossible not to recognize him.

"Ryoko-chan, this is Endo" Sakuno said as she ran back to me dragging Endo with her.

"Nice to meet you" I said quietly while tugging my cap lower, not that I had anything against him recognizing me, it's just...

"We have to go" Endo said Sakuno.

"Ah! of course, you're right, sorry" she replied a little flushed and I suppressed a giggle, she looked so cute!

"I'm going ahead" he took his backpack and began walking toward the parking lot, and out of nowhere he stopped and turned to see me making my heart stopped for a split of a second "nice to meet you too" he smiled and continued walking.

"It was nice meeting you Ryoko-chan, I hope we meet again" Sakuno said with a smile and ran to where Endo had gone after bowing again.

I had to admit it was a great surprise to me to meet Endo in a place like this, too many years since I saw him, since that tournament...

"Miss" I was called by taxi driver who had just parked in front of me.

"Could you take me here please?" I asked politely handing a piece of paper with the address of my new house.

"It will be a pleasure"

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful journey, after arriving the driver helped me lower my luggage and then left, I was glad I choose the house instead of Takeru, it was neither too big nor too small, it was perfect, and it wouldn't take too much effort to keep it clean.

"Meowwwwww!" I would have died of fright right then if I hadn't remembered my Himalayan cat was still locked in his cage.

"Sorry Karupin" I opened his gate and he immediately went out to explore the house after stretching for a second.

"Well I think I better go buy snacks if I want to survive," I thought aloud.

* * *

After a while of being walking I came with the conclusion that I was lost, _greeeeeat_, just what I needed, apparently it was quite obvious I was lost since a pretty boy offered his help _(yes, I did said pretty boy)_

"Want help?" this question confused me a lot and he realized it "you've been hanging around this place for a long time and I thought maybe you would need help" I smiled, but it was strained, this guy... I felt like... he was hiding something, and I was not referring to bad intention, but his nature, I couldn't explain it, my body tensed and I started to feel uncomfortable, not exactly sure of what though.

"Thanks, I'm looking for a convenience store," I said.

"Over here" the boy began to walk, however I didn't move.

"There's no need to take me, giving me the necessary instructions is enough" I said curtly, I new I was being rude but I couldn't help myself.

"Sure" he pulled a piece of paper and a pen of his backpack and began drawing a map.

"Thanks," the boy seemed surprised at my reaction, but I didn't care.

"A pleasure" we walked in opposite directions and shortly after I reached the store indicated on the map.

I bought what I needed to buy and started walking back home, not long after that I remembered that I didn't know how to get there, so I was lost again.

"Excuse me..." I recognized the voice immediately, it belonged to the guy I had received instructions from a few hours ago, the tension in my shoulders returned making me feel uncomfortable once again.

"Sorry do you need something?" I asked politely.

"You're lost again?" it wasn't a question.

"I'm not yet familiar with the place" I blushed a little and he chuckled loudly making me blush even more.

"Where to go?" he asked trying to control his laughter a little, something not done too well.

I remembered the paper with the address and handed it to him.

"It's this way" this time do not hesitate to follow, could not be rude twice to the same person after he helped me find my way _(two times already)_

"Thanks" I said when we were halfway there.

"Don't worry, it _is_ difficult to get lost in this place, especially if you are not familiar with the zone" he explained.

"How you know I ...?" I hadn't mentioned it; in fact, I haven't said anything at all, how could he tell?

"It's not very common for people to get lost around here, also I've never seen you around here before" he shrugged and continued talking "so I figured that you'd just moved around here" he said while blushing a little making him look shy, how cute… wow, were the hell did that came from, did I just said he looked _cute_? what the hell is wrong with me?!

"I see" I immediately felt more relaxed, all the tension in my shoulders had disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

We arrived at my house a few minutes after we had begun to talk, Yukimura-kun was such an interesting guy.

"Thanks for helping me today Yukimura-kun" I thanked him.

"It was nothing" he scratched his neck nervously as he blushed.

"Thanks anyway" and he went away.

"Meowww" Karupin welcomed me.

"I'm back" I said as I took him in my arms.

Karupin settled into my arms and began to purr when I scratch him behind the ears.

After a long moment of boredom I decided to call Dan and ask him if we could meet at the courts near his house, unfortunately he couldn't, but I decided to go anyway, I pulled out a map from between my things and drew the appropriate directions, change my clothes, and I then left for the tennis courts, fortunately they weren't far away.

* * *

"Hey sweetness, want to play with us?" I felt a vein in my forehead popping, but I kept my cool no matter how much I wanted to send them to the hospital.

**_"I'm sorry but I don't speak Japanese"_** I told the three guys trying to hit on me.

"What did she say?" they asked each other.

I started to walk away when one grabbed my wrist tightly and I let a groan of pain.

**_"Let me go please"_** I try saying calmly, but the pain in my voice was evident.

"Let that girl go" a boy with spiky black hair and violet eyes began to twist the arm of my aggressor and gave me enough time to break free.

"Stay out of my business" the aggressor attempted to escape the black haired boy grip kicking him, but the other dodged it easily.

**_"Do not worry you are safe now"_** said a brown-haired boy with closed eyes while smiling creepily which made a chill run through my back, the boy was accompanied by two other boys, one with black hair arranged in a weird haircut and a red head, who reminded me of a cat, with a band aid on his right cheek.

"I didn't need you to help me, I can take care of myself" I said a little angry and embarrassed at the same time.

The three boys were surprised, either because I was speaking Japanese or because how I was being rude, but I understood perfectly, I mean, I look like the shy kind of girl who need to be rescued all the time.

"I'm sorry I wasn't ..." I tried to apologizing when I felt my wrist pulled tightly.

"Well it's time to go gorgeous" and there it goes my patience.

"Ne~ what's your name?" I asked with an angelic smile, which made all, absolutely all the guys around me _(well maybe except for the boy's eyes closed)_ blush.

"Takumi, Kirahime Takumi" he said proudly.

"Perfect, now I know with which name register you in the hospital," I said as I clapped. childishly

"Hospital?" he didn't seemed to grasp the idea but I didn't wait for him to understand, in a couple of seconds "Takumi" was passed out on the floor due to multiple strokes and his friends ran away after seeing what I was capable of.

"A-ano..." a nervous voice said behind me, it was the guy with violet eyes.

"Ah ... sorry, I wish you didn't have to see that, but I was at my limit of patience, but thank you, they would have ended up in the hospital and unable to have children, if it wasn't because of you" the boys to a few seconds I had tried to help at this time were looking astonished what he had just done.

"You don't look very strong" one said while the others just gaped at me.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said trying not to be offended.

"By the way my name Momoshiro Takeshi" he said and then looked at the other guys "and they are my friends"

"I am Suichiro Oishi" said the black-haired boy with funny haircut.

"Kikumaru Eiji" the red-haired boy that looked like a hyperactive person.

"Fuji Syuuske, a pleasure," said the boy eyes closed eyes and his smile made a shiver go down my back _(again)_

"I am ..." I was interrupted by my phone started ringing uncontrollably "Hello?"

"Ryo where are you? are you all right?..." Dan began bombarding me with questions and was sure he would not stop for a while so I hung up.

"Sorry guys but I have to go if you do not want my cousin to call the police to get me" I ran towards the house of my uncle, fortunately I did know how to get there, so I didn't worry about getting lost.

After reaching Dan's house, I took my copy of the key and opened the door only to find Dan still on the phone asking stupid questions.

"Hello," I greet you lie closed the door of the house.

"Shh! I'm talking to Ryo" he said without looking at me gesturing to shut up while returning to questions.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water since they had no Ponta.

"He never changes" uncle Kairi said as he entered the kitchen in his pajamas.

"Neither do you, it's almost three in the afternoon and you're still in pajamas, it's embarrassing to even look at you" I joked but it was partly true.

"I'm a very busy businessman, I think it doesn't hurt once in a while" he gave a yawn and then scratched his belly.

_'Eww, gross'_ I thought.

My phone rang once again, it was a call from Dan, hadn't he realize I was already here? I ended the call without answering and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know how he is, give him patience" it almost looked like he had read my mind.

"Tou-san, Ryo is not answer" Dan entered the kitchen and went to my uncle without noticing my presence, how could he be so clueless? "what if something happened to her? and if she was kidnapped? or is lost? or if ...?" he began again with his stupid babbling and uncle also let out a sigh and I gave him a look that said 'I told you so'

"Maybe if you look around you would realize that Ryoma is perfectly well" he said.

"What do you ...?" looking around he noticed my presence and ran to hug me with tear in his eyes knocking us both to the ground.

"Ryo~ I thought something bad had happened" Dan entered _(again)_ his toddler phase which was only known by his father, his sister Nanako and his brother, Yukari _(my uncle fiancee) _and I… or so I think…

"Do you really want only bad things happen to me?" I looked at my uncle giving me head right "what if I had found a friend, or went to eat, or have decided to go to school, or ... or ... I do not know, anything that you can think of "Dan stared at me like an idiot and my uncle and I almost cried of frustration.

_'How foolish can this child be'_ I thought, and I was sure that my uncle thought the same thing.

"Anyway you must understand that Ryoma is no longer a little girl and can defend herself and also that you are not always going to be there to protect her" that was also something Takeru needed to understand.

"But Ryoma..." he looked up at me with sad puppy eyes

"No buts, get up, you are almost an adult" I ordered as I got up from the floor, however Dan stayed on the floor looking like an idiot.

"But ..." I really hated scolding Dan but I also hate when he behave like a small child, especially because he is very smart _(even when he looks like an idiot)._

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, YOU ARE NOT A CHILD ANYMORE, YOU ARE IN HIGH SCHOOL, GROW UP ALREADY" I shouted.

"Sorry" he said.

"I also think I overdid it a bit" I said as I bent down and ruffled his hair "but you know I hate it when you act like that"

"I know" I gave him a weak smile.

"Well, well, now that this lovely family gathering has finished is time to go get Katherine" said my uncle breaking our little moment of happiness.

"K-Kate?" Dan and I said in unison.

"Yes, Katherine is going to live with you along with Seiji and Hanon" I felt like my mouth opened making me look like a complete idiot "Takeru did not tell you?" I shook my head quickly.

"That means ..." Dan started talking while getting pale.

"The devil is back" I finished the sentence.

* * *

**Please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**********I love you guys don't forget to review**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	3. Welcome back my Dear Devil?

**Hi Guys, I want to t****hank all of you people who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine ****_(unfortunately)_****, I just own the plot and a few characters that I will make appear later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams or flashbacks

"Blah..." texts

_**"Blah..."** _talking in english

* * *

**Published: 06-14-12**

**Updated: 06-09-13**

* * *

**Welcome Back My Dear Devil?**

**- **_**I Don't Want To Die... -**_

_**(At Least Not Yet)**_

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Well, well, now that this lovely family gathering has finished is time to go get Katherine" said my uncle breaking our little moment of happiness.

"K-Kate?" Dan and I said in unison.

"Yes, Katherine is going to live with you along with Seiji and Hanon" I felt like my mouth opened making me look like a complete idiot "Takeru did not tell you?" I shook my head quickly.

"That means ..." Dan started talking while getting pale.

"The devil is back" I finished the sentence.

* * *

**Ryoko's PoV**

"Wait, Kate can't be here, she's supposed to be in Australia along with the research team," I said, remembering that she mentioned a few days before escaping from home.

"Apparently, after discovering that you left home she decided to stay and take care of you instead of going" uncle answered.

"If that's the case then Ryoma is the only one who has to go right?" Dan traitor.

"I thought you said you'd do anything for your dearest cousin Ryo-chan, Dan?" ja! that's what he gets for betraying me.

"I... I..." Dan began to turn pale and I figured why.

"Your father's right Dan, and since that is the case, you don't need me to be here, or go pick up Kate, ja ne!" I ran out of the house at the speed of light before either could react.

I decided to stop when I made sure they didn't followed me, after a few minutes my phone vibrated momentarily scaring the shit out of me.

"How could you do that to me?, I thought we were together on this!, you're bad cousin Ryoma" it was a message from Dan, I rolled my eyes and closed the phone.

After a long time of walking I concluded that I was lost... again, I saw from the corner of the eye two boys with rackets and decided to ask where the tennis courts were.

"What did you said was the name of that rookie?" asked one of the boys.

"Echizen Ryoma, but again, he's not a rookie, I've heard he even knows how to do the twist serve" mmm interesting, but how would they know about me?

"Masaka" he replied.

"I'm serious, I even heard he was very famous in America" wow, whoever that is spreading these rumors will meet "right fist" and "left fist".

* * *

"Sorry, do you know where I can find Echizen Ryoma?" I asked.

"Are you going to register?" asked a girl with short hair and blue eyes that had an inscription form in her hand.

"No, I am looking for someone," I said.

"I can you tell me who it is? maybe I can help?" she offered.

"Echizen Ryoma"

"..." there was silent.

"..." a vein in my forehead popped.

"..." another vein in my forehead popped.

"What?" I asked before the third vein popped and tried to kill that girl.

"There's nobody here by that name" she concluded.

"I came here for a silly rumor?" well... that was lame...

"You know Echizen Ryoma?!" she suddenly asked with what seemed to be little stars in her eyes.

"I think you can say that" I scratch my neck nervously and looked away.

"You're his girlfriend?" she asked a with a little... jealousy?

"No, I'm not" that was not humanly possible unless you were Kei-chan.

"So that means he is single?" wait... did she just asked if I was single?... I Echizen Ryoma _(well actually Ryoko but that's not the point)_, female, available for a girl? is the world upside down?

"No, Ryoma is not single" I hadn't realized that I had said that out loud until she started to make holes in me with her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" asked an angry fan-girl, for the love of god, I bet my soul that never before in my life I had come across this girl _(many like her yes, but never the one in front of me)_, it was illogical to say that she was in love with me, well me dressed like a boy _(you get the idea)_, I saw no difference actually, I just wore sweaters a size or two bigger and hid my hair in a cap.

"Ryoma is not interested in dating anyone" I said bluntly.

"That will change once he met me" keep calm, breath, don't kill her "I'm the perfect girl for him" don't kill... yet.

"I'm going to make it clear, okay? Echizen Ryoma has no interest in dating girls" I said, almost shouting.

"We'll see" she challenge.

"As you wish" I wasn't in the mood to get to argue with this girl "by the way, you know who started the rumor about Ryoma Echizen?"

"I think it was someone from Seigaku" she said a little doubtful.

"Seigaku?" if I remember that was the school I attended Dan and I would too "perfect, thanks" that means that the baka of my cousin was the one who made that stupid rumor, what was he thinking?! what if Ren heard it?

"Of course I'm Ann by the way, what's your name?" she wonder before I started leaving.

"I'll tell you the next time we meet," I promised.

* * *

Great, all I needed, a closed school, perfect, my day couldn't be worse, I swear that when I get my hands on my baka cousin he'll wish he was dead, I'll make him think hell seems a nice place.

* * *

The guys here were much more sexist than those in America, that why sometimes I like to dress like a boy, but just because of that.

After a while I realized that it was useless to try to convince them, but half way out, the beautiful sound of a tennis ball pulled me back, the perfect sounds belonged to a serious_(too much for my taste) _guy with glasses and brown hair, his technique was perfect, his punches infallible, he even managed to use the "Samurai Zone" that my father created in his years as a professional player.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu 6-0 Game" so that was his name, well not play bad, but Mada Mada Dane _(A/N: kyaaa~ I was dying t say that)._

"Play with me" I said.

"No" too serious.

"Because I'm girl?" there was 17% of that was the reason.

"No" thank goodness.

"You think I don't play well?" 64% chance.

"..."

"Because I'm a girl?" 88% chance, hell happens to these kids, I bet my soul that I am better than him.

"No" ...

"So?" do not say my height, my height not say

"I'm tired, and you look weak" ... why god? why?... I've been I good kid...

"..."

"What?" he just insulted me and didn't notice?

"I'm going to kick your ass and prove you wrong" I growled and walk into the empty court.

"What you choose?" he asked as he began to turn the racket

"Rough" it was Smooth "your service"

It was an interesting match, Tezuka beat me by one point in the tie-break, and not to brag or anything but I wasn't playing seriously, I played with my right hand all the time.

Tezuka and I exchanged phone to play again some other time, I have to admit it was fun, it has been a long time since I had a worthy opponent_ (and when I say long time is loooong time)_, he also invited me to eat but I had to refuse _(I wasn't going to let someone who I only just met go into bankrupt, another time maybe)_

"Ja ne Tezuka" I said goodbye.

"Hai Ryoko-sempai" okay... where did that "sempai" came from?

* * *

When I got home I was ready for anything Kate would do to me_ (well almost anything)_, but she wasn't home.

I went to the kitchen for a glass of water and when I walked by the phone I realized I had a voice message and started running it.

"Hello this is Kate" I chocked with the water I was drinking and felt myself loosing color "I feel very sad that you didn't want to go to the airport to see me" Oh yeah? because, how can I say this... I feel... mmm .. oh I know, completely sane and not in the hospital "because we won't see each other for another two months when the investigations in Australia end" Hallelujah, I'm saved _(for now at least) _"by the way, I forgot to mention that Hanon and Seiji come next week , take care of my two babies okay?" sure... "well I have to go, the plane is about to take off" great, at least she didn't left me threatened "and be ready for when I get back" I talked too fast "I love you, take care" I wonder what would happen if... forget it, I think my punishment would be worse if I move out of her reach_ (again)_.

* * *

Hunger woke me up, I had forgotten dinner the day before because of the discomfort that caused me Kate's threats, I got dressed and went downstairs to make myself some breakfast, while eating I remembered that I had to go to Seigaku to settle accounts with some idiot _(aka my cousin)_ because of his stupidity.

* * *

When I reach the school, the gates were wide open inviting me to enter, but that was not necessary because I found the idiot before entering.

"And just as I have said since the first time we met, we can't lower our guard" Ryuzaki-sensei said to who I assumed were the regulars of the tennis club _(besides the fact that they wore the regulars uniform)_

"I see you are still getting old and wrinkled grandma" I teased.

"Who said...?" she stopped herself as soon as she saw my face, she looked like she just saw a ghost.

"What wrong? You look like I just returned from the dead" I had to keep myself from laughing even though her face was so comical.

"Ryoko... why are you...?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! how was that? you like a jealous Ann? you love it? hate it? oh gosh I know... I'm such a failure *sobs***

**Anyway, ****I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	4. We are the Tennis Regulars

**Hi Guys, I want to t****hank all of you people who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine ****_(unfortunately)_****, I just own the plot and a few characters that I will make appear later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams or flashbacks

_**"Blah..."** _talking in english

* * *

**Published: 06-16-12**

**Updated: 06-09-13**

* * *

**We Are The Tennis Regulars**

_**- But Don't Be Afraid -**_

_**(Don't Worry I'm Not...)**_

* * *

_***Last Time***_

When I reach the school, the gates were wide open inviting me to enter, but that was not necessary because I found the idiot before entering.

"And just as I have said since the first time we met, we can't lower our guard" Ryuzaki-sensei said to who I assumed were the regulars of the tennis club _(besides the fact that they wore the regulars uniform)_

"I see you are still getting old and wrinkled grandma" I teased.

"Who said...?" she stopped herself as soon as she saw my face, she looked like she just saw a ghost.

"What wrong? You look like I just returned from the dead" I had to keep myself from laughing even though her face was so comical.

"Ryoko... why are you...?"

* * *

**Ryoko's PoV**

"Ryoko... why are you...? I thought..." she gave me a big hug and I swear I heard my ribs crack.

"Stop you are breaking my bones" I tried loose her grip, but she was strong _(who would have thought)_

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't see you since you were ten... you've grown so much that I almost didn't recognize you" she ruffled my hair.

"Good thing you did" I shrugged my shoulders and I realized we were not alone, Ryuzaki-sensei was accompanied by the tennis regular... and Dan...

"Ryo~ How could you do _'that' _to me yesterday, I thought we were allies" Dan said entering again in his toddler stage, I think it was the first time this happen in public...

"Shut up, you make a lot of noise" he looked at me with tears in their eyes but I ignored him.

"What are you doing here in Japan?" Ryuzaki-sensei tried distracting me so I took my foot off of Dan's _(it didn't work)_

"It's pretty obvious, don't you think" I shrug my shoulders again and looked at the ground.

"It was the best we could do" she attempt to cheer me up.

"It was the only thing I could do..."

"..."

"Ryuzaki-sensei, you know this girl?" I remembered that we were not alone and I turned to see the regulars just to meet the guys who tried to help the other day.

"You know her?" asked in unison Ryuzaki-sensei and Dan while pointing at me.

"We helped her yesterday to get rid of some guys" said the guy named Oishi remembered correctly, or that was his last name?... anyway...

"What!?" Dan cried, great he was creating a scene "why you didn't tell me anything Ryo...?" he whined, great just what I need...

"Will you shut up?" I asked coldly glaring at him.

"But, but ..." I send him a kick in the head, one I was sure he was going to remember for a while.

"You know I don't like repeating myself" I sent him another dirty look.

"Ryoko...?" I had to forget Dan for one second to pay attention to Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Sorry" I said without emotion.

"Guys it is Echi-" oh no, you don't.

"My name is Ekahara Ryoko, nice to meet" I saluted playfully.

"Eka..." Dan began,

"Hara...?" Ryuzaki-sensei ended.

"Ryoko? but..." Ryuzaki-sensei shook her head and Dan shut up...

"Yes, Ekahara" I said "have you perhaps already forgotten my name?" Ryuzaki-sensei immediately understood what I mean and didn't pushed the issue, however... Dan was another story...

"What are you talking about? I've known you for 6 years and I'm sure as hell that's not your-" from one second to another Dan was lying on the floor in a pool of blood and had a wrench near his head _(courtesy of Ryuzaki- sensei)_

"God that happened to you?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked feigning concern as all the regular saw her with fear in their eyes _(I swear their faces were turning blue, or was it purple?)_

"Leave him there, there is no need to help him, he get up in a while" I think...

"You're cruel Ryo~" there you go...

"See? Still alive" unfortunately...

"Moving on, what are you doing in Seigaku?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"I come to fix a few issues with some idiot" I began to crack my knuckles of both hands when I realized that Dan was beginning to hide behind of... ehm... Momoshiro was it?

"Some idiot?" she wondered "Dan you mean?"

"Obviously, now give me the boy," I said with a wicked smile to... Momoshiro? I'm confused, is that really his name?... no wait... surname?... whatever...

"I'm sorry Ryoko-sempai, but I can't do that" wow, I didn't expected that, I made a 90 degree turn.

"Tezuka?" today is full of surprises.

"Tezuka bochou why are you calling this girl 'sempai'?" an angry boy with a bandanna asked Tezuka.

"It's because she's my sempai" he said without emotion.

"..." I remained silent.

"..." the guy in the bandanna was silent.

"..." silence.

"OCHIBI" someone shouted suddenly, causing me to drop to the ground because of pain and my ears.

"Ryoko are you okay?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked worried, she and Dan knew perfectly well that I had a very sensitive ears.

"I think I'm bleeding" I complained.

"Are you okay?" someone stretched out his hand in front of me to help me which I accepted gladly, but when I was going to thank him/her I found the face of a sadist... I found my worst nightmare... everything was there again, his home, his basement, his lies, her smile... Shannon .. my blood ran cold as I remembered everything _he_ did to us, damn... I felt my knees began to shake not only of fear, but also of anger.

"-yo... Ryo!" Dan took me out of my horrible thoughts, or rather memories, and for once I was happy he is a cry baby.

"Sorry, it's just that I remembered something" I let everyone there confused, not even Dan knew about Kazuma, but I could care less.

"OCHIBI" cried again the same person and I repeated the action of a few seconds.

"Eiji-sempai stop doing that" I heard that Dan told someone.

"Why nya?" nya? was he a cat, I looked up and I realized it was the hyperactive boy of the other day.

"Ryo has a very sharp ear, and when I say very I mean it sempai" he said a little angry.

"Let me help you" it was the guy with the sadistic smile, however this time I react very differently to what everyone imagined.

"What's wrong? why are smiling like that? are you going to rape me?" everyone around were gaping at me.

"Ryoko!" Ryuzaki-sensei scolded, but I only shrug my shoulders, I was sure they thought I was being disrespectful, but that was not the case, I just didn't want the thing with Kazuma to repeat, and it apparently worked.

"Sorry Fuji-sempai" Dan quickly apologized.

"No problem Dan," I said with a smile that reminded me so much _that time_ "now, what makes you think that Ryo-chan?" he asked with a smile, but I could easily tell that he was angry, very angry.

"I remind me of someone who used to do that type of things" it was not a lie.

"I see" his anger seemed to disappear a little... but only a little.

"I would appreciate you to stop smiling so" I cried a little nervous.

"Why?" his smile grew bigger and my hands began shaking.

"Y-you d-don't need t-to smile if-f you a-are n-not hap-py" I managed to stutter

"Sorry" stretch my hand to her neck and my fingers sought suitable vein in Fuji was a moment on the floor unconscious.

"What make you think I'm not happy?"

"Y-you c-an-n't fool s-someone tha-t kno-w h-ho-w y-you r-real-ly fe-el" I stuttered.

"You don't know how I feel"

"Pl-ple-se" stop... just stop...

"Why" without really wanting to I reach to his neck and knocked him out

"What you did that?" the guy with the bandanna asked me angrily

"I-it was h-his fault, besides, I-I only knocked him out" I defended.

"Only? you think this is a game?" Momoshiro approached me.

"No, so I asked him to stop" Tezuka's eyes looked me pleadingly but I ignore him.

"Ryoko..." Ryuzaki-sensei was disappointed in me and I knew it, but said nothing.

"Ugh..." Fuji began to wake up.

"Forgive her, Ryoko usually behave well unless she gets nervous," explained Dan.

"Nervous?" they asked confused.

"Of what? we should be the ones getting nervous with her here" said the guy in the bandanna and I got upset, I didn't wanted this to happen...

"Please Kaido-sempai, Ryoko has had a rough life" Dan cut him before he could say something else.

"It's okay Dan, it was my fault" I said a little sad.

"But..." Dan knew it was useless to argue with me and leave the subject.

"I hope you can forgive me" I looked at Fuji "but you really should stop smiling if you don't mean it" my voice strained "if you smile you should not use a false mask "I said with a little courage.

"Ryoko is really a good girl, don't judge her like that" I heard that Dan said as I walked away.

After being far enough I leaned against the nearest wall and began to cry, seeing that Fuji guy really brought me bad memories... and no matter how much I wanted to forget it all, I could not, because it meant I had to forget about Shannon... about Lyle and...

"Ryoko?" I looked up and found a very worried Yukimura, why would that be?

"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter, what happened to you?" he took my face between his hands.

"What do you mean?" I had nothing.

"You're crying" what...? oh, that's right...

"Ah... that..." answered distractedly.

"What happened to you?" he asked as I wiped the tears with his handkerchief gently.

"My past is chasing me" I replied.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! how was that? what is Ryoko talking about? you love it? hate it? oh please just tell me already...**

**Anyway, ****I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	5. You where on a WHAT?

**Hi Guys, I want to t****hank all of you people who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine ****_(unfortunately)_****, I just own the plot and a few characters that I will make appear later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams or flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 06-18-12**

**Updated: 06-09-13**

* * *

**You Were On A WHAT?!**

_**- Have You (Finally) Gone Deaf? -**_

_**(Let Me Help You Understand)**_

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

"Ryoko is really a good girl, don't judge her like that" I heard that Dan said as I walked away.

After being far enough I leaned against the nearest wall and began to cry, seeing that Fuji guy really brought me bad memories... and no matter how much I wanted to forget it all, I could not, because it meant I had to forget about Shannon... about Lyle and...

"Ryoko?" I looked up and found a very worried Yukimura, why would that be?

"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter, what happened to you?" he took my face between his hands.

"What do you mean?" I had nothing.

"You're crying" what...? oh, that's right...

"Ah... that..." answered distractedly.

"What happened to you?" he asked as I wiped the tears with his handkerchief gently.

"My past is chasing me" I replied.

* * *

**Ryoko's PoV**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Relax" I broke the silence.

"Sorry" he said a little nervous.

"Don't worry" it wasn't his fault after all.

"Even so..." poor thing.

"How about you cheer me up a bit" I giggled at him thinking of the prefect way.

* * *

"I never... imagined... you knew... how to... play tennis..." he managed to say between pants.

"Of course not..." I said a little out of breath.

"You're... good..." a smile forming in his lips.

"That I'am" I said cheekily giving him a bottle of water.

"Of course" he chuckled

"Of course..."

"..." he looked at me

"..."

"..."

"What?" I asked a little nervous for his sudden silence.

"You're weird" he said bluntly.

"Or maybe you're weird one" I said

"Why?"

"Look at it this way, I am a sane person in an insane society, which makes _me_ seem insane" I explained.

"You have a point," he admitted.

"Of course I have it"

"..."

"..."

"Who taught you to play?"

"One of my older brothers" I replied.

"He must be very good" he said with a smile and I looked at the floor sadly.

"Yeah... he was" I said remembering him "the best ever"

"..." I met silence.

"What?" I asked confused.

"He's not playing anymore?" he seemed confused.

"No, not anymore" I replied sadly.

"Can I ask why?" aren't you already?

"An accident prevented him from doing so" I said sadly and he froze.

"I'm sorry" this guy really liked to apologize.

"Why?" it wasn't his fault...

"I made you remember something that made you sad"

"You'll see many things make me sad" I said.

"Why?"

"My past" I started collecting things while Yukimura is just me that was watching "what?" this was uncomfortable.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"We have to stop doing that" it was becoming a very annoying habit.

"Haha I think you're right"

"I think we better-" the sound of my hungry stomach interrupted me and I knew my face turned red.

"Come on, my treat" free lunch! wait... I can't do that to Yukimura...

"I don't think that is good idea" I warned.

"Nonsense" if not resisted it could be done... here I come food!

* * *

"You're going to eat all of that?" his face began to turn pale when he saw how his wallet was loosing weight.

"I warned you" it wasn't that much food, only five double burgers and two vanilla shakes weren't going to satisfy my stomach.

"I think once in a while is not a problem at all" he said trying to cheer himself up.

"This won't happen again" his face fell "I can't leave you in bankrupt, nest time is my treat"

"Okay" a huge smile on his face.

* * *

"Ja ne Ryoko" Yukimura said goodbye.

"Ja ne" the moment I opened the door I was attacked by a fur ball I recognized immediately.

"Miss me?" I scratched Karupin's ears and he purred happily.

_'I think that's a yes'_ I thought as I left him on the couch.

The phone rang and I hurried to answer it though... what if it was Kate...

"Hello?" I asked some nervously.

"Ryo~" well at least it wasn't Kate "are you okay? you didn't looked very well when you left?" seriously? what makes you think that?

"I'm fine... what do _you_ want?" asked a little irritated.

"Mmm, I'm a little concerned" uh?

"And?"

"A friend of mine said he saw you with a guy this afternoon," a guy? Yukimura?

"You mean Yukimura? what about it?" what was wrong?

"What were you doing with him?" his voice changed, now sounded very serious.

"..."

"Well?" I will not tolerate this.

"We were on a date"

"..."

"Dan?" 3... 2... 1...

"You were in a WHAT?" oh lord...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! how was that? you love it? hate it? please don't leave me hanging like that _*sobs*_**

**I know it's short but please DON'T KILL ME! _*sobs in emo corner*_ I SOOOOO SORRY!**

**Anyway, ****I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	6. Shut up, you are hurting my ears

**Hi Guys, I want to t****hank all of you people who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine ****_(unfortunately)_****, I just own the plot and a few characters that I will make appear later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams or flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 06-25-12**

**Updated: 06-09-13**

* * *

**Shut Up, You Are Hurting My Ears**

_**(Don't You Love Your Tongue? I Might Cut It Out For You)**_

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

The phone rang and I hurried to answer it though... what if it was Kate...

"Hello?" I asked some nervously.

"Ryo~" well at least it wasn't Kate "are you okay? you didn't looked very well when you left?" seriously? what makes you think that?

"I'm fine... what do _you_ want?" asked a little irritated.

"Mmm, I'm a little concerned" uh?

"And?"

"A friend of mine said he saw you with a guy this afternoon," a guy? Yukimura?

"You mean Yukimura? what about it?" what was wrong?

"What were you doing with him?" his voice changed, now sounded very serious.

"..."

"Well?" I will not tolerate this.

"We were on a date"

"..."

"Dan?" 3... 2... 1...

"You were in a WHAT?" oh lord...

* * *

**Ryoko's PoV**

"Will you shut up" argh... my ears...

"But, but ... you're too young for that" please, I have more male friends than female friends.

"I'm nearly fifteen, I think I'm old enough to know to take care of myself" I said.

"But you know it's the age when boys and started thinking about _'that'_ kind of things" oh god no...

"Not everyone is like you"

"..."

"..."

"I am someone decent"

"Thank god" I rolled my eyes.

"Ryo, you should know that..." here it comes again.

"If you're worried about who I'm going to do that kind of thing you have nothing to worry about, I'm not planning of doing it until marriage" I tried to reassure him.

"But, but..." god, he was getting on my nerves.

"Listen to me, I can sleep with whoever I want... UNDERSTOOD!?" I hung up after saying that, which I immediately regretted, someone help me... because tomorrow is going to be a long day...

* * *

The morning was beautiful, the weather was perfect and nothing could ruin my great mood... nothing good except some baka I wasn't planning to see today.

"Hey, you're here to play?" a brown-haired boy and a X-shaped scar on his forehead asked me.

"Ha?" what?

"You bring a bag of rackets so I thought ...?" he scratched the back of his head nervously as he looked away blushing madly making me giggle.

"Oh right?" I had completely forgotten.

"Well?"

"What?" I think I'm lost...

"How about playing with me?" seemed excited about the idea.

"You're not hitting on me? are you?" I asked suspiciously

"Not a all" he blushed even more.

"Okay" I haven't found anyone else so why not?

"What side?" asked as to rotate the racket.

"Smooth" it was Rough "your service"

* * *

I had to admit he was good, very good, if he kept on training hard he could get very far, of course he needed to stop using that infernal shot, didn't he know what he was doing?

"Hey..." uhm...

"Fuji Yuuta" oh great what I needed, the brother of the sadist.

"Ekahara Ryoko" I said.**  
**

"Ehm... Yuuta-kun" I would never call him Fuji, Yuuta was very friendly, much more than his brother, not to mention that he was not a sadist "I think you should stop using that move of yours" he look confused.

"Why? it's a great movement" he said.

"Without a doubt" I recognized "but the only thing you're doing is hurting yourself" I began explaining what the move did to his shoulder and he took it pretty well.

"All right, I won't use it anymore" he said.

"That's great" I smiled a bit without noticing.

"Ne... why did you told me?" he asked out of the blue.

"I don't want to see someone very talented get crushed right in front of me, you could be a professional if you wanted to" I said.

"You really think so?" he blushed a little.

"If you keep on working hard without forgetting to take care of yourself, I'm sure of it" I encouraged him.

"Thanks Ryoko-chan"

"You're welcome" my stomach roared loudly.

"Come on, my treat" oh, oh...

"I'm fine, really..." my stomach roared again, I hate that to happen.

"Relax..." but...

"What if each of us pays their share?" I suggested as a last hope.

"If that want" he said shrugging.

* * *

"There's something I want to ask you" I bit my fifth hamburger while watching attentively to Yuuta-kun "why you didn't seemed surprised when I told you my name?" a strange question.

"Of course I was surprised" I admitted giving my burger another bite.

"Really?" he didn't seem to believe me.

"Of course, who would have thought that someone like you would be related to the sadist" brr, it made my skin crawl just by remembering.

"Haha not many say that" he said nervously "but you really don't know my brother, right?" he seemed very surprised

"It's not like I want to know him" not a all.

"Surely you are a girl in a million" he said happily.

"Certainly" I agreed.

"..." he looked at me

"..."

"..."

"What?" I asked a little nervous for his sudden silence.

"You're weird" he said bluntly.

"Or maybe you're weird one" I said

"Why?"

"Look at it this way, I am a sane person in an insane society, which makes _me_ seem insane" I explain.

"You have a point," he admitted.

"Of course I have it" did I just repeated a conversation with different person? weird...

* * *

"You sure you don't want me walk you home?" I had to admit that Yuuta-kun was very attentive to me.

"I'll be fine, really" I assured.

"Okay" he didn't look very sure, but let me go anyway.

"Goodbye" he said

"Ja na" it was quiet walk, but when I got home my day was definitely ruined.

"Ryoma" why couldn't he go bother someone else?

"What are you doing here?" I asked dryly.

"I've been calling you all day, you know how worried I was? anyway, where were you?" Dan asked frantically.

"In a date"

"..." oh great, not again

"..." 3... 2... 1...

"What!?" argh...

"Shut up, you're hurting my ears!"

* * *

**How was that? Was Dan being to loud? you love it? hate it? please don't leave me hanging like that *sobs***

**I know it's short but please DON'T KILL ME!**

**Anyway, ****I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	7. Leave me alone Fuji sempai

**Hi Guys, I want to t****hank all of you people who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine ****_(unfortunately)_****, I just own the plot and a few characters that I will make appear later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams or flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 07-26-12**

**Updated: 06-09-13**

* * *

**Leave Me Alone Fuji-Sempai**

_**(Stupid Cousins...)**_

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

"Ryoma" why couldn't he go bother someone else?

"What are you doing here?" I asked dryly.

"I've been calling you all day, you know how worried I was? anyway, where were you?" Dan asked frantically.

"In a date"

"..." oh great, not again

"..." 3... 2... 1...

"What!?" argh...

"Shut up, you're hurting my ears!"

* * *

**Ryoko's PoV**

"You couldn't have been on a date" he said.

"Why not?" I ask obviously angry

"Because you're too young" he said.

"Of course not, and I know exactly how to defend myself"

"That does not matter, now tell me with who you were"

"Not a chance"

"I swear if he did something to you..."

"Nothing happen" I replied dryly.

"I bet he threaten you didn't he? tell me who it was?" what...? seriously...?

"Yuuta-kun did nothing" oh, oh ...

"Ah, again with that... why don't you tell me the truth?" a vein on my forehead popped. baka

"I will repeat myself only once understood?, Yuuta-kun did nothing yo me" better grasp it.

"Yuuta...? as in... Fuji Yuuta...?" he asked

"Yes, ans compared to his brother Yuuta-kun is, um... how to say... NORMAL"

"I regret not being enough normal for you Ryo-chan" a chill ran down my spine.

"Why is Fuji-sempai here?" Dan asked cautiously.

"I came to see Ryo-chan"

"How did you know I live/she lives here?" Dan and I asked in unison.

"I followed Dan to here" perfect, not only had a baka cousin, but now the fucking sadist knows where I live _(and that's not good, not good at all, it's like when Kate did that... brr, don't think about it, don't think about it...)_

"Whatever, now leave" I said coldly.

"You hurt me in the depths of my heart Ryo-chan" which heart? wait a second... did he just called me...?

"Nobody gave you permission to call me that" I growled at him.

"I don't remember giving you permission to knock me out did I?" if you want to play, we WILL play.

"I kindly asked you to stop smiling sadistically and you didn't, you left me no choice," I defended.

"You mean this smile?" that smiled again, but this time it was different, it looked more... scary.

"Stop that" I asked, trying to control the fear in my voice.

"Why should I?" he challenge.

"Fuji-sempai ..." Dan attempt to defend myself, but ...

"Shut it Dan" Fuji-sempai glared at him.

"P-please s-stop i-it" asked once more, but his smile became even more frightening.

"No" he opened his eyes, I was at my limit ...

"P-please, I-I d-don-n't wan-nt t-to hur-rt y-you" I begged, tear threatening to fall.

"I want to know the reason?" I couldn't, that was the only thing I will keep a secret for the rest of my life.

"I can't..." please...

"Why not?"

"Please stop" he didn't "stay away" I start panicking "NO!" I covered my eyes with my hands as I shouted desperately for him to stop, again all around me was tainted with black, and the only people who were in the endless darkness were _him_... and me...

* * *

"Urgh..." Fuji started waking up and gave him a glass of water after helping him sit on the edge of my bed, "what happened?" he asked still disoriented.

"Relax, you're weak" it really surprised me that he wasn't trying to kill me right now.

"Where am I?" he glance around quickly before posing his eyes back on me.

"In my room" I said simply.

"I..." he began to blush and could not help laughing a little, he looked really adorable.

"Don't worry, nothing inappropriate happened, if that's what you're afraid of" I didn't think it was possible but he blushed even more.

"Can I get you something?"

"Um... no thanks" he said a little nervous, was this really the same Syuuske Fuji I had knocked out? the same sadistic two hours ago wouldn't stop smiling like a maniac?

"I suppose you want answers right?" he nodded and I prepared myself to give him an explanation, but it was totally unnecessary to do so.

"Ryo-chan knocked you out again" Dan answered him bluntly as he walked into my room.

"Dan..." did he wanted to see me dead?

"Ryo-chan..." realization hit him and glared at me with so much hate I would have fainted if I wasn't used to it, but a second later a sympathetic look the replacement... I didn't want anyone, absolutely no one look at me like that, no matter the reason.

"Please stop looking at me with pity Fuji-sempai, and I insist I have not given you permission to call me Ryo-chan" I grab both of them and walk t the door "please don't come back" I asked while the dropping them out outside of my house.

"Aww, Ryo-chan, that's no way to treat your guests" said Fuji-sempai.

"Who says?" I asked coldly.

"Most people" he shrugged.

"Too bad I'm not like most people" and with that I close the door in their faces, what did I ever did to deserve this...?

* * *

And who would have thought that just two hours later that baka would return...

"As you were on a date?" urgh... can't he get over it?

"Are you deaf or what?" I made an attempt to ease the pain of my ears, but accomplish nothing.

"But... is... you're..." I have no idea what the baka was imagining, but ended up fainted, and now I have some idiot fainted outside my house, oh joy... people might misunderstand...

"Ryoko-chan?" thank God my salvation.

"Hi Yukimura"

"What happened? and why is Dan sleeping outside of your house?" wow, he knows Dan? who would have thought...

"We were talking when he suddenly fainted"

"..."

"Help me get him to my house?" I asked timidly.

"If you know who _this_ is?" he asked with a little repulsion in his voice.

"You can say we know each other" but I'd rather not.

"..."

"So... can you help me?" please say yes...

"Wouldn't you like it better if we get him to my house" he said quickly, "I mean, after all my home is here in front of your, and... and..." was he blushing...?

"I think it would be better to take him to my house" he look confused "don't get me wrong, it's not like I want to... but if we took him to your home then he will get confused and I don't want to give him explanations"

"Then don't" wow, did really knew Dan? ah wait... he don't know his toddler phase...

"I would love to not have to do it" for real...

"You want something to drink?" I asked Yukimura as I sat beside him on the couche after putting Dan in my bed.

"No thanks..." he answered anxiously.

"What wrong?" I frowned.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Is Dan... he's... is he your..." yes?

"He's my...?" I try to help him continue.

"Well... I don't know how to say this..." he scratched his neck and turned to see me, now very serious.

"Go on"

"Is Dan your boyfriend?" ...WHAT?

"... Him... hahahahahaha Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaj... my... jajajajajajajajajajajaja... boyfriend..." I couldn't control my laughter, did he really thought that baka was my boyfriend...? pfft...

"Ehm... Ryoko-chan?" ah! right, Yukimura is still here.

"Heheh ... sorry, it's just that what you said was hilarious" he gave me a confused look "that Dan was that my boyfriend, it was really funny" I said with a smile

"I..." awww, he turned red.

"Ryo-chan!" urgh, here it comes again "Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma ..." Dan scream my name all the way from my room to the living room where Yukimura and I were huddled on the couch "Ryoma, that...?" I swear his eyes were about to pop out of place when he saw us "YOU!" he screamed at Yukimura pointing his index finger at his face "what are you doing here?" he pulled me behind him like he was protecting me from some wildlife.

"I think I have the right to, what are you doing here?" he replied coldly Yukimura, you could feel the ice emanating from his voice.

"I have every right to be here" Dan replied.

"Me too" answered Yukimura

"No, of course not, I have not given you permission or even being close to Ryoma" ...excuse me?

"Ryoma?" he asked confused.

"Me..." I said timidly raising my hand.

"I didn't know I had to have your permission to see Ryok-ehm... Ryoma-chan" Yukimura said as he stepped toward us.

"Yeah, that... since when do I need to ask _you_ permission?"

"Shut up" I was speechless, did he... Meino Dan just yelled... at me? well... that is a first time...

"Dan..." I was completely speechless.. I mean really...

"You have no right to yell at her" defended Yukimura.

"Of course I have it"

"Who the hell you think you are!?"

"Her boyfriend" dah fuck!?

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I know right now you probably have a WTF face hehehe... but, how was that? is Fuji being too much of a stalker? what about Dan? was he serious? you love it? hate it? please just tell me already *sobs* so much pressure...**

**Anyway, ****I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	8. Don't be fooled

**OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry I completely forgot to translate this chapter and I want to thank _bloodygoth23_ for telling me.**

**Anyway, I want to t****hank all of you people who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine _(unfortunately)_, I just own the plot and a few characters that I will make appear later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams or flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 09-24-12**

**Updated: 06-09-13**

* * *

**There's More Than Meets The Eye**

_**- Excuse Me, I Think I Heard Wrong -**_

_**(Don't Be Fooled) **_

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Ryo-chan!" urgh, here it comes again "Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma ..." Dan scream my name all the way from my room to the living room where Yukimura and I were huddled on the couch "Ryoma, that...?" I swear his eyes were about to pop out of place when he saw us "YOU!" he screamed at Yukimura pointing his index finger at his face "what are you doing here?" he pulled me behind him like he was protecting me from some wildlife.

"I think I have the right to, what are you doing here?" he replied coldly Yukimura, you could feel the ice emanating from his voice.

"I have every right to be here" Dan replied.

"Me too" answered Yukimura

"No, of course not, I have not given you permission or even being close to Ryoma" ...excuse me?

"Ryoma?" he asked confused.

"Me..." I said timidly raising my hand.

"I didn't know I had to have your permission to see Ryok-ehm... Ryoma-chan" Yukimura said as he stepped toward us.

"Yeah, that... since when do I need to ask _you_ permission?"

"Shut up" I was speechless, did he... Meino Dan just yelled... at me? well... that is a first time...

"Dan..." I was completely speechless.. I mean really...

"You have no right to yell at her" defended Yukimura.

"Of course I have it"

"Who the hell you think you are!?"

"Her boyfriend" dah fuck!?

* * *

**Ryoko's PoV**

"My... what?" did he just...?

"But... Ryoma said your are not..."

"To hell with what she said, Ryoma is _**my**_ girlfriend" WOW I can't believe he said that, and in front of me no less.

"Dan, you and me aren't-" a pair of stranger lips on mine prevented me from talking, I tried wriggling out of his grip, but Dan was obviously more bigger and stronger than me, so my efforts were completely useless.

"What...?" I didn't need to see Yukimura to say he was stunned

"Ow, ow ..." Dan was now thrown across the room trying to get up _(thanks Yukimura)_ "what the hell's wrong with you!?" he asked Yukimura angrily when he was suddenly grabbed by collar and lifted.

"If you really love Ryoma you would care about her opinion, and would never do something to make her cry" ...? I was what? I touched her cheeks only to realize that I had tears covering them... crying without realizing also was becoming an annoying habit...

"Shut up, you do not know anything about her, you have no right to say anything regarding her" Dan came loose from Yukimura's grip and pushed him away from me.

"How can you say that...?" Yukimura took a step toward me while Dan raised his fist to strike.

"Dan wait-" I was too late, Dan's fist was now suspended in the air while Yukimura was on the floor leaning against the wall trying to get up, I immediately ran to his side to help.

"Yukimura..." my blood ran cold, my breath hitched, and slowly and painfully felt like my throat was closing... on Yukimura's forehead was a thin line of blood...

"B-bl-blo-od" Yukimura looked at me confused for a moment and then took his right hand to his forehead, his eyes widened in realization.

"I'm fine Ryoko-chan, it's just a little blood" he said trying to calm me down.

"Nn-no-o... I-I..." it was difficult focus on something, it was all my worst enemies fault _(well, one of them),_ blood...

"Ryoma...?" Dan approached me cautiously.

"Go away Dan" even though my voice was barely a whisper, I was quite sure he heard me.

"Ryoma..." Dan tried to hold my hand, but I moved away from him like he was some kind of disease

"Go ..." Dan just stood there ... looking at me "please, just... go away... please... " I begged.

"Ryoma, I didn't..."

"Just get out of here, will you?" he said no more and left the house leaving me and Yukimura in an awkward silence.

"Are you okay?" I helped him up but kept my eyes on the ground to avoid seeing the blood on his forehead... until there was also on the floor...

"Yeah..." I closed my eyes tightly trying to think of something that wasn't blood... or red... or hospitals... _(okay you get the idea)_ I went to the bathroom looking for a wet towel to clean the wound in Yukimura's forehead, which was difficult considering my hatred towards blood. After cleaning the wound I sat on the sofa, emotionally exhausted, Yukimura watching my every move.

"Ryoko I-"

"I think it would be the best for you to go" I covered my eyes with my hands trying not to look at him.

"Ryoko ..."

"I promise to tell you everything... I just... I just need to rest..." I pleaded tiredly.

"Okay," I listen to him leaving he house, when I was sure I was alone again the tears began to slip from my eyes, hell, this shouldn't be happening, I had come to Japan to get rid of "Ryoma", why can't they let me get rid of "Ryoma"? I... don't want to be him anymore...

* * *

Ahhhh, what a beautiful day, the sky is clear, the birds are singing, nothing can ruin this day.

_**DING DONG**__._

Maybe there _is_ something.

I ran to open the door hoping that it wasn't Dan... or Fuji, brr... think of something nice, think of something nice...

_**DING DONG**_

God, don't they know the word patience. I opened the door and there he was, in all his glory _(Not that I'll ever admit it),_ Yukimura Seichi, hmm... who would have thought...

"Ryoko-chan" he smiled like he always did but I knew perfectly well that wasn't here to say good morning "I can come in?"

"Sure" like I have a choice...

"I hope I'm not troubling you" is not as if you really care, is it?

"Not at all" argh, what did I ever did to you god!?

"Well you have a lot of explaining" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know, it's just..." I don't know where to start...

"Ryoko-cha-"

"Ryoma" I said in a whisper.

"?"

"This is how everyone calls me" well... almost everyone.

"I thought your name was Ryoko" he said a little confused.

"It is, but before coming to Japan nobody knew" I explained.

"I don't understand" he frowned.

"Remember I told you that one of my older brother taught me how to play tennis?" he nodded "and you also remember that I told you he stopped playing in because of accident?" he nodded again "when Ryo-nii-chan stopped playing tennis because of the accident my father was devastated because my brother had a great future in the world of tennis, so he started to train me instead" I said.

"He used you as a replacement for your brother?" he asked incredulously, I shrugged and said nothing, after all knew it was true "and your brother never tried to protect you?" I turned to shrug his shoulders.

"He couldn't" and never will.

"Why?"

"...He was in an induced coma..." I explained, my bangs shadowing my eyes.

"Did you ever asked for help?"

"No, I didn't know that what my father was doing to me was wrong until a few years ago, for me it was something as normal as breathing" I admitted.

"And your mother?" ahh... her...

"My parents divorced when I was five, shortly after the accident that incapacitated my brother, we haven't talk since then" suddenly the floor looked very interesting.

"Didn't you said you had more than one brother?" he wondered.

"They hate me because they think it's my fault our parents divorced"

"..."

"..."

"You didn't have anyone to talk to?"

"There was my half-brother, but... his mom and I... ehm... let's just say we don't get along, we don't even look at each other" I said nervously remembering her "there was also my grandfather, he was the one that made me realize that what my father did to me was wrong after a couple of... mmm... _things_ happened"

"You ran away" it wasn't a question.

"..." I nodded slowly.

"And now what?"

"?"

"What are you going to do now?" that question... I remember hearing it long ago... but when...? oh, that's right... in _that_ championship...

"I..."

"?" he looked at me waiting for my reply.

"I'm going to live" I smiled at him.

* * *

**Hey! how was is? you loved it? hate it? please tell me *sobs* so much pressure *sobs***

**One again, I'm deeply sorry for forgetting this chapter.**

**Anyway, ****I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	9. Changing Appaerance

**I want to t****hank all of you people who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine _(unfortunately)_, I just own the plot and a few characters that I will make appear later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams or flashbacks

_**"Blah..."** _talking in english

* * *

**Published: 11-11-12**

**Updated: 06-09-13**

* * *

**Changing Appearance**

_**- I Needed A Plan B -**_

_**(And Maybe A Plan C..)**_

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

"He used you as a replacement for your brother?" he asked incredulously, I shrugged and said nothing, after all knew it was true "and your brother never tried to protect you?" I turned to shrug his shoulders.

"He couldn't" and never will.

"Why?"

"...He was in an induced coma..." I explained, my bangs shadowing my eyes.

"Did you ever asked for help?"

"No, I didn't know that what my father was doing to me was wrong until a few years ago, for me it was something as normal as breathing" I admitted.

"And your mother?" ahh... her...

"My parents divorced when I was five, shortly after the accident that incapacitated my brother, we haven't talk since then" suddenly the floor looked very interesting.

"Didn't you said you had more than one brother?" he wondered.

"They hate me because they think it's my fault our parents divorced"

"..."

"..."

"You didn't have anyone to talk to?"

"There was my half-brother, but... his mom and I... ehm... let's just say we don't get along, we don't even look at each other" I said nervously remembering her "there was also my grandfather, he was the one that made me realize that what my father did to me was wrong after a couple of... mmm... _things_ happened"

"You ran away" it wasn't a question.

"..." I nodded slowly.

"And now what?"

"?"

"What are you going to do now?" that question... I remember hearing it long ago... but when...? oh, that's right... in _that_ championship...

"I..."

"?" he looked at me waiting for my reply.

"I'm going to live" I smiled at him.

* * *

It's not like I wasn't doing it already _(I'm breathing after all)_ but I wanted was to have the life of a normal girl, fall in love, cray from happiness and suffering, fight with my parents_ (or with Kate and Seiji since obviously mine were not available for that)_ have friends, and corny as it sounds, be myself...

* * *

**Seichi's PoV (Yukimura)**

"I think that's wonderful" a smile appeared at the corners of my lips.

"Mmm..." she shifted uncomfortably and avoided my eyes.

"What?" I asked confused by her sudden change of attitude.

"I feel like a girl..." she said as she blushed and I couldn't help laughing.

"It's because you're a girl Ryoko-chan" I reminded him.

"Mou~ that's not what I meant" he said trying to sound angry, but the blush on her cheeks made her look totally adorable, not that I was going to tell her, oh no, I wanted to live and the truth is I did want to have children when I grew up... mmm, what if Ryoko-chan was... bad thoughts, bad thoughts, urgh I'm thinking like a total perv... _(A/N: ohhhhh~ he likes her, hehehe XD)_

"Hahaha sorry" I said trying to sound sincere.

"Ah... anyway, you can't tell anyone" she begged with puppy eyes making me blush.

"Eh?" yes, I know, that wasn't the smartest answer I could have given but...

"No one must know that I am Echizen Ryoma" she pleaded.

"Why?" his father was on the other side of the world he shouldn't know she is here unless...

"My father... well... he is extremely rich and... and well..." mmm I don't think he is _that_ rich, if he was, then he would have found Ryoko-chan a while ago... "You know the Atobe family?" he asked biting her lip

"Hai, they are extremely rich, they own one of the biggest companies around the world" I replied, but I had this to do?

"The wealth of my father makes the Atobe's look like beggars in the desert" my eyes nearly popped out of place, how is that possible?!

"How is that possible, I mean, your father should not be as rich as Carlos Eslim, and that's saying a lot" he bit her lip again and looked down.

"You can say that my father is almost as rich as him" she said and my jaw literally hit the floor.

"WOW, that's definitely a lot of money... but then shouldn't you father be known around the world" I asked still a little puzzled.

"He... keeps his identity a secret because he doesn't want the media know about his family, it would be a big conmtion if the world knew how many kids he have" I kept silence "...so you can't tell anyone, I have enough problems with the rumors that my baka cousin Dan started, I don't want to struggle with more" she said after a long sigh.

"It is not my business... but won't they be looking for you with your feminine appearance rather than the male one" I ask a little confused.

"I'm being looking both ways" he said.

"How do you know?" I see she has her methods... **(¬¬')**

"My half brother is keeping an eye on the news for me" she explain "then?"

"I have no choice but to change my appearance"

"?"

"You know... dyeing my hair, wearing contacts" oh... right...

"Aren't you a little young for that" besides I like how you look like, her hair barely reached her shoulders framing her face and his golden cat-like eyes gave her a mysterious look.

"I am also a 'little young' to run away from home but that didn't stopped me, did it?" touche my friend, touché.

"And how are you going to change your appearance?" I asked.

"I thought about getting hair extensions, a couple of highlights... mmm maybe piercing" NOW my eyes popped of their sockets.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked horrified.

"Yeah, but the pain is worst when you get a tattoo," wait... say what...?

"You have a tattoo?"

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows" ...this girl is going to be my dead...

* * *

**Ryoko's PoV**

Today I was walking in the street trying to collect my thoughts, I was nervous, too much for my taste, the call I received the previous night from Takeru brought me the creeps, I couldn't walk down the street without eyeing suspiciously every person that walked near me, I was officially going crazy... or at least paranoid

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"I think I should go, I have to pack my things?" Yukimura said._

_"Pack? you are moving?" I asked curious._

_"No, the house where I'm living right now is actually my grandparents, I visit them often, and this weekend I was staying with them" he explained "I actually like in Kanagawa* (?)"_

_"Oh..." was my clever response "well then… goodbye I guess"_

_"It was a pleasure to meet you" he said with a charming smile that made me blush madly._

_"Ditto" and with that he was gone "well that wasn't so hard" I said to myself_

**_RING. RING._**

_I ran to answer my phone that was in the kitchen and saw it was a call from Takeru._

_**"What's up bro?"** I wondered._

_**"Ryo, we have a problem"** he said in a voice too serious for my taste._

_**"What happened?"** I asked seriously._

_**"Open your mail"** I ran to my computer and opened my email just like he said, in there was a link to the news in Florida "_

_The news said that Echizen Ryoma (male) had been kidnapped by a crazy fan (i.e. me dressed as girl) and now I'm a fugitive of the law with someone who actually doesn't exist, this is so... so... fan-fucking-tastic._

_**"What do you think I should do?"** I asked my brother who was still on the phone._

_**"It would be best if you changed your appearance"** he recommended._

_**"I had thought of that already, but I had my doubts"** I admitted._

_**"I think it would be the best"** I took a long breath._

_**"Alright"** I said exhausted, don't misunderstand me, it's not that I don't like the idea of piercing my ears (as painful as it sounds) I just... haven't had the opportunity to live with my natural look, and changing it out of the blue was... somehow difficult... (I know, hard to believe right?)_

_**"Very well, I'll keep you informed"** he said._

_**"Okay, but be careful, don't do anything that is not necessary, you know how it can be our father when we do things he didn't planned"** a chill ran down my back._

_**"I know, but even if I do something he won't hurt me, remember that he's married to my mother"** of course, how could I forget that... woman... brrr... that step-monster... she's no mother to me..._

_**"Of course, I almost forgot"** lied **"any way, I don't want to cause trouble for your mother"** I really fear for my life_

_**"Nonsense, she would be delighted to help you out" **no kidding...  
_

**_"I_**_** know...**" but to get me out of her life..._

**_"No problem, bye"_**

_**"Goodbye"** I ended the call and sat on a chair, tomorrow will be a long day..._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

And it certainly has been a long day, not only I had to think about my appearance but also in what I would say to Dan and his team _(Ryuzaki-sensei, and my uncle Kairi too Nanako-chan probably had already been informed by Takeru)_, ahh... my brain is going to end... well... fried, for lack of better words...

* * *

**Waaaaa! I know this chapter it's also toooooo short PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I PROMISE TO STOP BEING SUCH A FAILURE! *sobs* **_**(Is it just me or I'm making every chapter shorter)**_

_***Yukimura really lives in Kanagawa... right?**_

**Anyway... you love it? hate it? please just tell me already *sobs* so much pressure...**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	10. Ryo-nii-chan

**Wow... I took me way too long to translate this story... but it was worth it... right? right? _*sobs*_ please tell me I'm right _*sobs*_**

**Anyway, as you can't see I haven't abandoned this story _(and I'm not planning to)_ and I have another called 'The Light Guardian' and it's a crossover between Eyeshield 21 and Katekyo Hitman Reborn, like this story, 'The Girl That Brings Light' is going to be kind of confusing at the beginning but I promise it's worth it and even when I'll be updating _really _slowly I promise to finish them both _(and every other story I plan on doing) _and of course it's a Fem-Sena story _(I was planning on making Tsuna a girl too but then there would't be any sparks_ jejeje) **

**Anyway...**

**I also want to t****hank all of you people who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine _(unfortunately)_, I just own the plot and a few characters that I will make appear later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams or flashbacks

_**"Blah..."** _talking in english

* * *

**Published: 02-23-13**

**Updated: 06-09-13**

* * *

**Ryo-nii-chan...**

**_- You'll Always Be In My Hearts -_  
**

**_(The Light In Your Life)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

Today I was walking in the street trying to collect my thoughts, I was nervous, too much for my taste, the call I received the previous night from Takeru brought me the creeps, I couldn't walk down the street without eyeing suspiciously every person that walked near me, I was officially going crazy... or at least paranoid

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"I think I should go, I have to pack my things?" Yukimura said._

_"Pack? you are moving?" I asked curious._

_"No, the house where I'm living right now is actually my grandparents, I visit them often, and this weekend I was staying with them" he explained "I actually like in Kanagawa* (?)"_

_"Oh..." was my clever response "well then… goodbye I guess"_

_"It was a pleasure to meet you" he said with a charming smile that made me blush madly._

_"Ditto" and with that he was gone "well that wasn't so hard" I said to myself_

**_RING. RING._**

_I ran to answer my phone that was in the kitchen and saw it was a call from Takeru._

_**"What's up bro?"** I wondered._

_**"Ryo, we have a problem"** he said in a voice too serious for my taste._

_**"What happened?"** I asked seriously._

_**"Open your mail"** I ran to my computer and opened my email just like he said, in there was a link to the news in Florida "_

_The news said that Echizen Ryoma (male) had been kidnapped by a crazy fan (i.e. me dressed as girl) and now I'm a fugitive of the law with someone who actually doesn't exist, this is so... so... fan-fucking-tastic._

_**"What do you think I should do?"** I asked my brother who was still on the phone._

_**"It would be best if you changed your appearance"** he recommended._

_**"I had thought of that already, but I had my doubts"** I admitted._

_**"I think it would be the best"** I took a long breath._

_**"Alright"** I said exhausted, don't misunderstand me, it's not that I don't like the idea of piercing my ears (as painful as it sounds) I just... haven't had the opportunity to live with my natural look, and changing it out of the blue was... somehow difficult... (I know, hard to believe right?)_

_**"Very well, I'll keep you informed"** he said._

_**"Okay, but be careful, don't do anything that is not necessary, you know how it can be our father when we do things he didn't planned"** a chill ran down my back._

_**"I know, but even if I do something he won't hurt me, remember that he's married to my mother"** of course, how could I forget that... woman... brrr... that step-monster... she's no mother to me..._

_**"Of course, I almost forgot"** lied **"any way, I don't want to cause trouble for your mother"** I really fear for my life_

_**"Nonsense, she would be delighted to help you out" **no kidding...  
_

**_"I_**_** know...**" but to get me out of her life..._

**_"No problem, bye"_**

_**"Goodbye"** I ended the call and sat on a chair, tomorrow will be a long day..._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

And it certainly has been a long day, not only I had to think about my appearance but also in what I would say to Dan and his team _(Ryuzaki-sensei, and my uncle Kairi too Nanako-chan probably had already been informed by Takeru)_, ahh... my brain is going to end... well... fried, for lack of better words...

* * *

**Ryoko's PoV**

I'm feeling like shit right now, I mean, literally, I fell like a truck just ran over me like... a couple of times, my head hurts, my ears hurt _(who would have taught that piercing your ears would hurt **that **much, or well at least it hurt a lot to me) _and my back hurt like a bitch, I was a little drunk _(since I don't like needles or any kind of sharp things I made sure to be a little drunk before getting the tattoo, but not too much) _and things had began to be blurry, I knew I wasn't in any condition to go home alone, so I called my last resource... I actually didn't want to cause that person any kind of problem but oh well...

* * *

**Nanako's PoV **_(you didn't expect it, did you?)_

Right now I was walking Ryoko-chan home after picking her up from the tattoo store, really, she is just so stubborn... but well, I can exactly stop her so I just have to support her and hope she's making the right decisions...

"Ne, Nako-chan" Ryoko-chan called me suddenly by the nickname she gave me since she was little bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Nani?, Ryoko-chan" I asked softly, I knew Ryoko-chan was still a little paranoid _(and also a little drunk)_ and that's what drove her to get a tattoo... well another... I think... I'm not really sure, she always implied she had one but never saw it so...

"Am I... am I making the right choices?" she asked stiffly.

"I don't know..." I started softly and she gave me a confused look "it depends on you, and what you think is right or wrong" I smiled.

"But... I don't... I'm not even sure what is right anymore..." she said frustrated, tears starting to pour from her golden eyes.

"Everyone has different definitions of what is right and what is wrong Ryoko-chan, you just have to find yours" she smiled softly, one of those smiles that said that she had saw many horrors of the world but refused to be crushed by them, I was really proud of my little cousin. Dan, my dad and I were really proud of Ryoko-chan, and I know that if Ren knew the truth of my dad's accident he would also be... I swear I will do anything I can to protect Ryoko-chan smile, I know everyone who loves her thinks the same thing... we just have to wait...

* * *

**Ryoko's PoV**

After talking with Nako-chan I felt a little better, but just a little, the confusion of the words was still there, I knew she didn't like what I was doing to my body, I was young, in a few months I was going to be sixteen, but I was still young... and it sucks... because it meant I was tied to my dad for another two years, _two more fucking years of fucking torture_, and I wasn't referring to physical torture _(at least not from him, since his 'lovely' wife do him the favor)_, oh no, it was worst, the psychological torture he putted me through day by day was enough to make an adult cry, maybe to even brake a fucking lunatic... and the worst was that he didn't even noticed _(or chose to ignore it like many things)_

The scars in my body will never hurt me as much as the scars in my soul and mind, scars that will always remain there no matter what I do... I can hide my body from the view, but I will never be able to hide the damage in my mind and soul... I hate it... I hate how I became my dad's puppet without even knowing it and when I finally did, I did nothing to stopping it... because I was weak... afraid... I was _fucking afraid of not being the child he wanted me to be..._ that's what make me feel so ashamed of myself, so _disgusted,_ so _dirty_... I am such a failure, everything Ryo-nii-chan taught to me was a waste of time... I don't deserve to be called his little sister, I should just... _go die..._

_Everything would be easier..._

But I know that I would just be escaping from this hell hole, and even when there is nothing I want more than that, I won't kill myself, because I don't wan't to be remembered as that, as a _coward_, as a _failure_...

I still remember the promise I made to Ryo-nii-chan...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Ohayo onii-chan" my six year old self said to the person sitting in front of her, he was in a hospital bed, his green hair and golden cat-like eyes resembled hers but he was much more older, looking in his late teens._

_"Ohayo boku no Hikari-chan*" he said sweetly._

_"Ne, ne, onii-chan, are we going to play outside today?" I asked cutely titling my head to the side and pointing to the door to make my point clear._

_"Ile, Hikari-chan, I'm not feeling really well today, I might have to go back sleeping" he said, a sad glint in his eyes I didn't understood._

_"Sleep? why? you just woke up" I pouted._

_"I know Hikari-chan, but my body still needs to recover" he patted my head lovingly._

_"From what?" I asked innocently._

_"Onii-chan's body is tired and needs time to start working fine again" he explained while pointing to his legs that remained immovably, just like since last year, I didn't understood why he just didn't move them... that what they were for.  
_

_"Are you going to be okay?" he nodded "and when you feel better we are going to play lots?" I asked hopefully, my eyes wide, for a moment he stiffened and his bangs shadowed his eyes._

_"Let's make a promise" he said suddenly startling me "whatever happens in the future, you are going to live to the fullest, no matter what people say, no matter how bad the situation seems, you'll stand up and walk forward, never alone, you will always have me here" he pointed to my heart "okay?"_

_"Hm!" I nodded with a smile_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I will live with all my might until my last breath leave my lips... because he couldn't... and really wanted to...

I wondered how he felt about me right now, was he proud of me? was he _disgusted_? did he saw me as a _failure_? was he waiting for me to go see him? or would he wanted me to stop my whining and confront my father...? so many questions and neither of them would be answered... what should I do?

* * *

**Oh gosh I literally cried while writing this chap, my parent were giving me a face of 'what the heck is wrong with you girl?' but anyway... yes, I know I'm being cruel with Ryoko's past, and I know I'm making her kind of depressive but I promise it's worth it and wont last long. Her broken personality is based on what she had to suffer and NO, this is not on of those fics where she is helpless, I'm just making her express more her emotions and showing that even a broken person can be strong.**

**Anyway... you love it? hate it? please just tell me already *sobs* so much pressure...**

**_*Boku no Hikari means my light (awww so sweet, isn't her bother such a nice and sweet guy?)_**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like),_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	11. Forgiving Him

**People I want to apologize for changing the title so suddenly but I want to use the title of 'The Queen of Tennis' for the sequel... if there is one...**

**NOW!**

**I want to thank all of the people that fav me or are now following this fic I LOVE YOU AWESOME NERDS! Hehehe sorry I have a little thing with Pitch Perfect right now so...**

**I also want to thank those people that reviewed IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine _(unfortunately)_, I just own the plot and a few characters that I will make appear later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams or flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 03-18-13**

**Updated: 06-09-13**

* * *

**Forgiving Him**

_**- I Can't Stay Mad At You For Long -**_

_**(You're Just To Cute)**_

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

I still remember the promise I made to Ryo-nii-chan...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Ohayo onii-chan" my six year old self said to the person sitting in front of her, he was in a hospital bed, his green hair and golden cat-like eyes resembled hers but he was much more older, looking in his late teens._

_"Ohayo boku no Hikari-chan*" he said sweetly._

_"Ne, ne, onii-chan, are we going to play outside today?" I asked cutely titling my head to the side and pointing to the door to make my point clear._

_"Ile, Hikari-chan, I'm not feeling really well today, I might have to go back sleeping" he said, a sad glint in his eyes I didn't understood._

_"Sleep? why? you just woke up" I pouted._

_"I know Hikari-chan, but my body still needs to recover" he patted my head lovingly._

_"From what?" I asked innocently._

_"Onii-chan's body is tired and needs time to start working fine again" he explained while pointing to his legs that remained immovably, just like since last year, I didn't understood why he just didn't move them... that what they were for.  
_

_"Are you going to be okay?" he nodded "and when you feel better we are going to play lots?" I asked hopefully, my eyes wide, for a moment he stiffened and his bangs shadowed his eyes._

_"Let's make a promise" he said suddenly startling me "whatever happens in the future, you are going to live to the fullest, no matter what people say, no matter how bad the situation seems, you'll stand up and walk forward, never alone, you will always have me here" he pointed to my heart "okay?"_

_"Hm!" I nodded with a smile_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I will live with all my might until my last breath leave my lips... because he couldn't... and really wanted to...

I wondered how he felt about me right now, was he proud of me? was he _disgusted_? did he saw me as a _failure_? was he waiting for me to go see him? or would he wanted me to stop my whining and confront my father...? so many questions and neither of them would be answered... what should I do?

* * *

**Ryoko's PoV**

Today I woke up with a headache because yesterday I decided to get drunk, why did I did that?... oh right, the tattoo...

I looked at the clock and sighed in relief, I still have time to get to school, I got out of bed and stretched my limbs, Karupin did the same yawning cutely. I quickly dressed in my new uniform and went down stairs to make me breakfast.

**_DING. DONG._**

The doorbell rang just before I finished eating my breakfast, I frowned confused, who could it be? I quickly went to the door and opened it just to find a living nightmare.

"Dan" I said indifferently.

"Ryoma..." he started weakly never looking at me in the eye.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly and he flinched.

"I came to apologize... what I did the other day was wrong" he said and I nodded agreeing with him "but you have to understand that you are my cousin, and after the accident that happened a few years ago I feel like everyone that come near you is going to hurt you" my eyes softened "I can't help it but feel the need to protect you" to this point, my cousin has tears falling from his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry too" I said hugging him "I overreacted, I should have explained this to you and I didn't" he pulled me closer to him.

"So we are okay?" he asked making a puppy eyed face.

"We are good" I giggled patting his head.

* * *

Dan and I walked together to school, we were currently holding hands since Dan was using one to hide his eyes and he couldn't see _(for some weird reason he started crying after I forgave him) _and I was guiding him, we were earning some not so friendly stares from the school population, it made me sweat dropped, jut how famous was Dan in this school?

"A-ano..." a little voice said and I turned around just to find someone unexpected.

"Sakuno-chan?" I asked the braided girl and she smiled sweetly.

"Hai, I was wondering if it was really you Ryoko-chan, you look different" she said shyly.

"I hope different in a good way" I said chuckling at her flushed face.

"Hai" she smiled and then looked at Dan curiously "Ano... why is Meino-san with you Ryoko-chan?" she asked.

"Ah, Dan is acting like a child and is hiding his eyes because he doesn't want people to see him, and won't let go of my hand" I explained "he needs to go to the tennis courts but I really don't know where they are, would you mind telling me" I asked embarrassed.

"Hai, this way" Dan and I followed her in silence, listening to whatever she wanted to say, and occasionally answering a question or two she made "here we are" she said.

"Arigatou Saku-cchi" I said and she blushed again making me giggle.

"Hai, it was nothing" she assured.

After Saku-cchi told me where was the clubhouse I started dragging Dan.

"Are we there yet?" he asked never uncovering his eyes.

"Just a little more"

"Oi, where do you think you are going" a boy with brown hair yelled at me from the courts "fan-girls can't go there"

"I'm not a fan" I told him when he came towards me "I'm with him" pointing at Dan.

"I don't care, and Dan, just because you re a regular it doesn't mean you can bring your girlfriend to the clubhouse" the guy scolded my cousin, what was his problem.

"Arai" ugh... no, please, no...

"Fuji-sempai..." the guy now identified as 'Arai' said weakly to the sadist.

"What are you doing?" he asked coldly making me shiver.

"The rookie brought his girlfriend and I was scolding him, just because he is a regular it doesn't mean he can to whatever he want" Arai defended himself.

"Sō desu ka? because it was Ryuzaki-sensei the one that sent Dan for her" Fuji-sempai opened his eyes to reveal icy blue eyes that promised pain "so I would suggest you to let her through"

"Hai..." and he left after glaring at Dan and me.

"Daijōbu?" Dan asked me finally moving his hand from his face reveling puffy eyes from crying.

"Hai"

"Ne Dan..." started Fuji-sempai "have you been crying?" he asked and Dan blushed furiously.

"N-no" he said quickly and I sweat dropped.

"I see..." he said obviously not convinced "what are you doing here?" he said now talking to me.

"Eh?" was my intelligent response.

"What are you doing here?" he said opening his eyes again

"I..." really don't know...

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I know, I know, it's short, but I really wanted to update so I'm really sorry if it's a little rushed**

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

***Boku no Hikari: my light ****_(awww so sweet, isn't her bother such a nice and sweet guy?)_**

***Ano: ehm**

***Hai: yes**

***Arigatou: thank you**

***Sō desu ka: is that so?**

***Daijōbu: are you alright?**

***Ne: hey**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ ****_(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	12. Going To School

**OH MY GOSHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**I'm so sorry it took me sooooo damn long to update... sorry, there's no excuse, I'm a horrible author... _*sobs in emo corner*_**

**Ah! and before I forget, I made a poll for this story so please go to my page and vote who you want Ryoko end up with!**

**I want to thank all of the people that fav me or are now following this fic I LOVE YOU, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! ****I also want to thank those people that reviewed IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine _(unfortunately)_, I just own the plot and a few characters that I will make appear later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams or flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 04-29-12**

**Updated: 06-09-13**

* * *

**Going To School**

_**- Being Glomped To Death -**_

_**(Am I That Hug-able)**_

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

"Daijōbu?" Dan asked me finally moving his hand from his face reveling puffy eyes from crying.

"Hai"

"Ne Dan..." started Fuji-sempai "have you been crying?" he asked and Dan blushed furiously.

"N-no" he said quickly and I sweat dropped.

"I see..." he said obviously not convinced "what are you doing here?" he said now talking to me.

"Eh?" was my intelligent response.

"What are you doing here?" he said opening his eyes again

"I..." really don't know...

* * *

**Ryoko's PoV**

"I helped Dan!" yes that!" he couldn't see where he was going so I offered him help" I said, feeling proud of myself to be able to come up with such a lie, well it was't actually a lie, but who cares!

"I see" he said unconvinced.

"Anyway, I have to go, I need to see the principal before the bell rings" I said before running away from the sadist.

_'Man that was so close, I thought for a moment that he was going to kill me'_ I shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Finding the principal office was quite a challenge considering he fact that I couldn't ask anyone for directions since for some weird reasons the guys ended stammering and I couldn't understand them and the girls ran away before I could ask them. Fortunately for me I found it before the bell rang.

"Hey there, how can I help you?" asked a nice lady.

"I'm the new student" I said fidgeting nervously.

"I see, the principal is waiting for you sweetie she said pointing to a door and I opened it.

"Hi, you must be Ekahara Ryoko right?" he asked and I nodded.

"I see, I wanted to talk with you about your exams" dear lord was I that bad?

"How bad?" I asked, my head hanging in shame.

"Excellent!" eh?

"Eh?" I blinked in surprise.

"You had perfect marks in all of them and we were wondering if you wished to skip a year" mmm tempting, tempting but...

"No thanks, I think I'm good" I said thinking a little "maybe English, Science and Math, but that's all" I pleaded.

"Very well, but don't hesitate to tell me if you decided to skip a year okay?" I nodded "alright, you can go now, Minami-sensei will take you to your first class" he said.

"Ehm... how will I know which classes I need to take?" I asked

"Oh, a teacher will come get you today, but starting tomorrow you will need to find your own classes" he explained and I nodded.

"Ekahara-chan?" a woman in his late twenties greeted me when I got out of the principal office.

"Hai" I said politely.

"My name is Minami Suzuki, you can call me Minami-sensei or Suzuki-sensei, I will be you homeroom teacher from now on, I hope we can get along well" she said bowing a little, what a polite teacher.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Minami-sensei, please take good care of me" I bowed in return and she giggled before glomping me.

"You are soooo cute" she squealed and I couldn't help but sweat drop.

"Ehm... Mi-Minami-sensei?" I called with the hope that she could hear me.

"Ah gomen ne" she apologized releasing me "come this way Ekahara-chan" she said.

"Ryoko" I told her.

"Eh?" she asked confused.

"Ryoko it's okay, no need to call me Ekahara-san" I said and she nodded.

We walked in silence for a couple of seconds before we arrived to the classroom 1-A.

"Wait here Ryoko-chan" I nodded in understanding and she entered the classroom, I vaguely heard her say something about a transfer student that had perfect scores in her exams before she asked me to come inside. I took a deep breath before sliding the door open and stepping inside, I tried keeping my face stoic but on the inside I was sweating bullets, what if they didn't like me, I haven't been in school for... ehm... now that I think about it I've never been in a school before...

"Konichiwa, watashi wa Ekahara Ryoko des, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" I said smiling shyly in a soft voice bowing 90 degrees, when I straightened my body again I notice everyone was watching me silently and I mentally cried, did I did something wrong? was was everyone silence?

"KYAAAAAA~!" the girls _(and some boys) _squealed and I winced at their volume.

"Q-Questions?" sweat dropped Minami-sensei and almost every hand shoot up "h-hai Kazuki-chan?" she said to a girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"Where did you live before?" the girl asked me.

"America, but I used to travel a lot with my dad and big brothers so I have been in a lot of places" most of them made sounds of 'ohh' and 'ahh'

"Next?" asked Minami-sensei to another girl "hai Osakada-chan?"

"Why did you moved here?" she asked, she had eyes and brown hair tied in two twin tails.

"Uhm..." I fidgeted uncomfortably "family issues..."

"Ah..." the atmosphere seemed to became tense, I wonder if I made them uncomfortable.

"A-ah! well, enough questions for today, Ryoko-chan, you may sit behind Ryuzaki-chan and besides Horio-kun" Minami-sense ordered, Ryuzaki-san? "Ryuzaki-san? please raise you hand" she asked nicely and my eyes widen when I saw a hand raising.

"Saku-cchi?!" I gasped in surprise earning a giggle from her.

"We meet again Ryoko-chan" she said shyly and I grinned at her.

"It seems so" lucky me, I'm not alone.

* * *

"Horio is very lucky" said one of my new classmate and I frowned confused, who was Horio?

"That's very unfair of you, Horio" muttered his other classmate to a boy that was besides my new seat and he smiled smugly.

"This is not luck"he said "it's destiny!" the boy besides declared, many of our classmates, most of them boys, got angry and yelled at him, and me? I tried to ignore them.

"I'm Osakada Tomoka, you can call me Tomo, and I will be your seatmate from now on" the girl besides Saku-cchi said.

"Hello" I said shyly and she squealed "c-can I call you T-Tomo-cchi?" I asked and she kept quiet, I started getting nervous, maybe she didn't wanted me to call her that.

"KYAAAA~!" she squealed once again and I winced at her volume "of course you can Ryoko, you can call me whatever you want" she said, an I looked at

"Hello, miss beautiful! my name is Horio Satoshi. don't worry Ryoko, I will protect you from danger with my two years of-"

"Shut up, Horio!" warned Tomo-cchi and Saku-cchi "tennis has nothing to do with this!" tennis?

"Okay class, stop chitchatting, let's now start our class" announced Minami-sensei.

"Hai" all of us replied.

* * *

The class started, but most of my classmates stared intently at me making me feel really insecure and vulnerable.

"Hey, hey! Stop staring at Ryoko like that! she feels uncomfortable when you look at her that way! for me, you boys are all perverts!" Tomo-cchi yelled angrily at our classmates.

The class became quiet for seconds and Tomo-cchi sat down calmly

"It is okay now, Ryoko-chan, just leave it all to her" Saku-cchi said and I grinned a little feeling relieved and looked at my female friends.

"Thank you" I smiled at them

The teacher continued teaching, some stopped staring at me and other continued throwing glances now at them, after few hours, the school bell rang which means that it was already break time.

_'Finally!'_ I never thought school could make me this tired!

* * *

**OH MY GOD! that's it, phew it took me forever to finish this chapter...**

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

***Konichiwa: good morning**

***Watashi wa: my name is or I am**

***Yoroshiku onegaishimasu: please take care of me _(I think ¬¬")_**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	13. The Fight For Love?

**OH MY GOSH!**

**I want to apologize with you guys, the last two chapter were really rushed_(and crappy)_ BUT! this one is better _(I think...) _and longer, so you wont be disappointed_(hopefully) _************I'm actually being busy with my EOC_ (it sucks but I had to do them anyway... *pouts*) _so it might take me longer to update, unless I find time of course, but I promise I will be dedicating my time fully on my fics in a week and a half _(June 19) s_o please... be patient...**Ah! and before I forget, I made a poll for this story so please go to my page and vote who you want Ryoko end up with!

**Ah! and before I forget, I made a poll for this story so please go to my page and vote who you want Ryoko end up with!**

**I want to thank all of the people that fav me or are now following this fic I LOVE YOU, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! ****I also want to thank those people that reviewed IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine _(unfortunately)_, I just own the plot and a few characters that I will make appear later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams or flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 06-09-13**

* * *

**The Fight For Love?**

_**- Fan Clubs And Fan Boys -**_

_**(They Are Going To Be The Death Of Me)**_

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

The class started, but most of my classmates stared intently at me making me feel really insecure and vulnerable.

"Hey, hey! Stop staring at Ryoko like that! she feels uncomfortable when you look at her that way! for me, you boys are all perverts!" Tomo-cchi yelled angrily at our classmates.

The class became quiet for seconds and Tomo-cchi sat down calmly

"It is okay now, Ryoko-chan, just leave it all to her" Saku-cchi said and I grinned a little feeling relieved and looked at my female friends.

"Thank you" I smiled at them

The teacher continued teaching, some stopped staring at me and other continued throwing glances now at them, after few hours, the school bell rang which means that it was already break time.

_'Finally!'_ I never thought school could make me this tired!

* * *

**Ryoko's PoV**

After the bell rang, Tomo-cchi, Saku-cchi, Horio, Kato-kun and Kachirou-kun started talking with me about Seigaku and they told me more about themselves, unfortunately I noticed how some boys and girls started to come over to me.

"Hey, hey, why are you coming closer?" asked Tomo-cchi nervously

"P-Please stop coming closer" Saku-cchi stuttered nervously

"I-I won't hesitate to fight you all" Warned Horio trying to look tough but I could see his legs shaking.

The students didn't listen to them as they just push my new found friend away from me, until they managed surround me, they soon began asking me questions about myself.

"What's your fav-" asked one but was interrupted by another person

"Hey, shut up! It is my turn now!" said the other.

"I'm the first one here so I should be the first one to ask her!" said another shoving the others

"Oh, shut up!" the other said "It's _my_ turn!

And people started quarreling about who should be the first one to ask me something, and I took the chance to start sneaking out.

"Oh my god" sighed Tomo-cchi when I reached them.

"I know" I said to her feeling a bit irritated.

"I think we better get out of here" I suggested and they nodded, we were just about to get out of the classroom when one of my hands was grabbed hastily by someone forcing me to stop.

"Hello there Ryoko-chan, my name Midori Ryuuji, but you can call me any name you like" a guy with black hair and deep blue eyes said to me trying to flirt with me, I suppressed the need of sending him to the emergency room, I promised myself I would be a good kid...

"Eh!?" shouted the others when they saw the guy, Midori-san, holding my hand, he was about to kiss it when I snatched it away and ran out of the classroom, I could faintly hear screams and yells, poor guy...

'_Damn it Dan, where are you when I need you?'_ I thought while running, maybe he was in the tennis club...

* * *

I ran towards the tennis court where the regulars are. She came towards Momo first.

"Momoshiro-san..." I began to talk, and he quickly noticed me and looked at me.

"Why does this gorgeous girl want to talk to me? Does she admires me? I am very lucky" he murmured and I blushed, but I was very confused, did he not recognized me? "what can I do for a pretty and cute girl like you?" he asked with a smile in his face.

"I'm..." ehm... what should I say? if I tell him I'm the girl that knocked out his sempai, would he still hate me? probably yes...

"What is it? don't be shy, just tell me straightly that you adore me and I will be very proud to have you" eh?

"W-what!?" did he just said that to me!?

"What is it, cute girl?" asked Momoshiro-san taking a step towards me and I took a step back instinctively.

Ryoko thought of what will she say to him that will continue what she said earlier.

"Um, I am s-so, so, um, I-I , I am so..." damn, why is it so difficult?

"Don't be shy" he tried to encourage me to continue.

"I-I am so happy t-to see you" I admitted smiling slightly and then mentally smacked myself as I realized how it sounded.

"I-I am v-very delighted to m-meet you too" he stuttered blushing a little, if Dan sees him, he's dead...

"T-thanks" although we already met "b-but I would like to ask y-you a f-favor" he blushed even more and shook his head slightly as if trying to clear it.

"What's your name?" Momo asked curiously.

"My name is Ry-Ryoko" I answered shyly

"Cute name, a very cute name" he nodded to himself "it fits you"

"Really?" I asked, this guy was seriously freaking me out...

"L-let's have a handshake" he suggested stretching his arm out for me to take

"O-Ok" I agreed after a moment, nothing bad will happen, right?

Our hands were about to touch when a loud voice interrupted us.

"MOMO!" I resister the urge to cover my ears "let's have-whoa!" oh, it was the cat-man, what was his name Kika... Kikumi... ah! Kikumaru!

"Cute" Kikumaru-san squealed and moved towards me _(to glomp me probably) _but Momoshiro-san's voice stopped him.

"Oi! Eiji-sempai hurry up and get lost! I'm a little busy!" yelled Momoshiro-san angrily.

"Hey, hey, what's happening here?" asked another voice who belonged the guys that was named Oishi.

He started walking towards Kikumaru-san, behind him, Fuji-san, Kaidoh-san, Tezuka-kun and two other guys I didn't knew.

"Eiji, what happened here? Eiji? Eiji?!" asked Oishi to Kikumaru-san shaking him a little, but Kikumaru-san didn't said a word, he didn't even moved.

"It seems that he's not in himself" I heard Fuji-san say

"Why is he gaping?"asked one of the guys I didn't knew.

"You should ask **who** is he gaping at " Tezuka-kun said when he saw me, a glint of recognition in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked the other guy I didn't knew, he was wearing glasses.

"He's gaping at that girl" Tezuka-kun pointed me and waved at him shyly.

They all looked at me and froze making me fidget a little on my spot.

"Who is she?" they asked Momoshiro-san and I blinked in surprise, did I really looked that much different?

"Well, she's just a FAN of mine" Momoshiro-san said smugly putting his arm around me and I flinched at the touch, I wasn't used to people touching me, especially men.

"Eh!?" they shouted, except Fuji-san and Tezuka-san that were the ones that recognized me.

"Oi, oi, don't put your arm around her shoulders!" yelled Kaidoh-san at Momoshiro-san

"Yeah!" yelled Oishi-san, Kikumaru-san and the guy without glasses.

"I told you, she's a fan of mine!" answered Momoshiro-san as I trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"But..." I started catching their attention "I never said I was a fan of yours" I said calmly and Momoshiro-san face was a shocked one.

Everyone, except Fuji-san, Tezuka-san, and myself, laughed at Momoshiro-san, who looked very disappointed.

"Ryoko-_chan_!" Tomo-cchi suddenly called me and I spotted her running toward me, Saku-cchi and the guys behind her "let's go back in class!" she said taking my hand and dragging me away from the tennis regulars, at the end, I was never able to find Dan...

"W-wait, what about our handshake?!" said Momoshiro-san and I smiled at him apologetically.

"M-Maybe some other time" I said to him.

* * *

"Thank goodness we arrived on time" Saku-cchi sighed relived

"We had to look for you around the campus! where have you been, Ryoko?" asked Tomo-cchi a little annoyed at me and I grinned sheepishly

"I-I went to the tennis club to see someone" I admitted and Saku-cchi nodded in understanding.

"You really went there?" asked Horio and I nodded.

"How come you knew the location of the tennis club?" asked Kachirou curiously.

"Ah! well, my cousin is one of the regulars and this morning I went with him, so I already knew where it was" I explained "besides, Saku-cchi was the one that told me the location" they all nodded.

"Who is your cousin Ryoko-chan?" asked Kato-kun and Saku-cchi giggled.

"Sakuno?" Tomo-cchi looked at her confused and I giggled too.

"You should know my cousin already, right Saku-cchi?" she nodded "his name is Meino Dan" and there was silence.

"EH?!" I could help myself and giggled again, this was so much fun!

* * *

The classes soon started again, and classes when well, school was very interesting, a little boring, but interesting nonetheless, better than being home-schooled, you have much more people to talk to.

It was History class and I was trying desperately to remain awake, but it was so difficult! when suddenly a paper plane landed on my desk, I glanced around the room but no one was looking at me, unfolding the paper I quickly started reading its content before the teacher spotted me and scolded me for not paying attention and playing in his class.

_Dear Ryoko-chan,_

_When I saw you at first, my heart beats faster._

_I wonder why is my heart like this._

_Is this love? I thought of this over and over again._

_I stared at you over and over again._

_I realized that, this definitely is love._

_You're the peanut of my butter_

_You're the ice of my cream_

_You're the hot of my dog_

_You're the pop of my corn_

_You're the guardian of my angel I see_

_Cause you're everything to me._

_Love, Ryuuji_

I was a little freaked out by the note, I mean, we didn't knew each other that well and he was already confessing his love to me? not to be rude or anything but that is not love, so I crumbled the paper in my hands and threw it away, and I noticed that the guy that wrote the note paled and started to cry silently, I didn't wanted to be cruel, but I was sure that with time he would understand why I did it.

* * *

After few hours, the teacher announced that it was free period so we could do whatever we wanted, some of my classmates went out but Tomo-cchi, Saku-cchi, and the guys decided to stay with me in the classroom after they saw I was a little sad that I wasn't able to talk with Dan.

"Let's just hang out together" Saku-cchi suggested.

"It will be fun!" Tomo-cchi agreed and I just nodded, appreciating their effort to cheer me up.

"Hey, why are you coming closer to us?" asked Horio and I turned around just to find a mob of boys getting closer to us, Horio, Tomo-cchi, Saku-cchi, Kato-kun and Kachirou-kun stared at those boys angrily.

"We just want to join you" replied one of the boys.

"Well, we don't need others to join us" Tomo-cchi said angrily.

"The five of us want to be alone" added Kachirou-kun.

"Wouldn't it be happier if we join you?" asked other boy.

"Not really..." Saku-cchi answered shyly and the boys became angry at them.

"Why won't we let Ryoko-sama decide?" one boys said puffing his cheeks.

"Deal!" agreed Tomo-cchi and everyone turned to me

"Well..." I started nervously, not used to this much attention being a girl "I would be very happy... to be with my friends rather to hang out with you boys" I answered truthfully and the boys faces showed disappointment while my friends looked very happy of my decision

"So what now? A deal is a deal" boasted Horio and the boys glared at him but retracted either way.

After few minutes, the free period ended and class started.

* * *

"Aren't you going to go home?" I asked my friends.

"Of course not yet" answered Tomo-cchi, and Saku-cchi

"Why?" did they had something else to do?

"We won't go home unless you go home first" Saku-cchi said

"We are your guardians and we won't let anyone harm you, so we need to make sure you get home safely" Tomo-cchi said and the others nodded in agreement, I will admit that I was touched by the gesture.

"Um" h-how to say this...

"What is it?" they asked

"I, I want to make friends with you guys" I said blushing furiously and they smiled at me.

"Of course we're friends!" said Tomo-cchi and the rest nodded, while I just blushed even more

"You're so cute!" they squealed and the guys laughed.

"I-I'm not!" I pouted.

"Haha, sure" Tomo-cchi teased and I remembered Dan.

"Oh right, I had to go to the tennis club" I said aloud.

"Tennis club?" Kato-kun asked and I nodded.

"Ah! you're going to see your cousin right?" asked Kachirou-kun.

"Yeah, he promised to take me home after his club" I said and they shared a look.

"Well, Sakuno and I had to go home, so the guys we'll go with you since they too are part of the tennis club" Tomo-cchi said and we all nodded in agreement.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Tomo-cchi, Saku-cchi" the boys and me waved at them.

"Bai bai~"

* * *

**OH MY GOD! that's it, phew it took me forever to finish this chapter...**

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


End file.
